Questionning the obvious
by ZektorSKPiskot
Summary: Tigress asks a question she should have already known the answer.. The answer is so simple and straight, but no one is able to tell Tigress the truth.. How much will the world change around her when she finally gets the answer ? Rated M for adult themes.
1. The Complexity

**Chapter 1**

 **The Complexity  
**

 _ **(A/N This is my first story I have ever wrote, I accept criticism and tips for improving my writing skills A/N)**_

 **It was no secret that Po and Tigress have a romantic relationship. They have gotten closer after Kai's defeat... And it all started with a simple kiss... However, some Panda named Li has seen them kissing, and let's say that he doesn't keep a secret well, so now all China knew about their relationship. Both Po and Tigress were trying to hide what happened, but it was all useless. And weeks after this incident, Po started to feel weird when he was around Tigress, he felt... horny. Tigress's body thrills Po for unknown reason, and now he is willing to have a nice night with her, so he can finally unleash this feeling in him. Who knows how it will turn out...  
**

* * *

Today was supposed to be unusual, day that none of the students of Jade Palace could know. It was Friday. The morning was usual, after gong students stood up in front of their rooms and bowed their master. Except for one Panda that overslept. But he kinda deserved some more relax, he has accomplished lots of things. Shifu didn't even send anyone to wake him up, but he rather let him sleep.

"Good morning students. As you know, we use to meditate at Friday, but I think that constant training is same as no training, so I am giving you free day today. You can relax or solve problems you didn't have time for."

Furious Five was in shock. Shifu giving a free day ? Without announcement ? They all looked oddly at their master, except for Tigress. She had an angry face. She loved to meditate, it was her favourite practice. After a short while of silence she spoke:

"Master Shifu, can I meditate today ? I feel fresh, I don't need to rest."

Shifu knew that Tigress loves to meditate, but he couldn't give benefits to single person. If someone was doing something, then everyone would do it too.

"No Tigress, no one will be doing something that needs concentration or strength today..."

That offended Tigress. "Now I can't do my favourite training, just because of a stupid free day ?" She thought... Tigress wasn't type of person that did something in her free time. She was training her mental and physical health, so she can stay the strongest from the Furious Five. She always had to be better. After some odd looks on her face, she tried to convince Shifu:

"Shifu, please ! I need to keep my mental health in the best form, and meditation is kind of a relax for me... "

"You can think that by meditating you are calming your heart, but your mind has lots of work to keep you in that state. No, you will not do anything that requires mental or physical concentration, these are my last words..."

Tigress that was again offended silently growled and bowed her master. Others members of the Furious Five were wonder-struck from her behavior. "Why was she offended on such a stupid thing ? She could do something else today, and then she could meditate tomorrow" They all thought... No one understood her behavior. In fact, no one except for Po didn't understand Tigress, she always acted weirdly.

Shifu was going to give everyone permission to leave, but then a sound of a yawning Panda came. Everyone was aware of who just got up from bed. No one else did those sounds, except for...

"(yawning) Good morning guys... Why do you stare at me like that ? I hope I don't have a dumpling in my armpit, or..."

"Panda ! Why do you have such problem to get up on morning gong !"

"Oh, you know my awesomeness needs some rest too... at least you could talk quieter, I wanted to sleep more.. wow, hey Tigress, why are you so grouchy ? You didn't sleep well ?"

"Shut up Po..." Tigress growled, nearly unleashing her claws, but Po's green eyes kept her calm. She always saw such a good and positive person in them.

"Hey ! What Di-" Po wanted to say something, but Crane stopped him, he didn't want claws in his butt. This exact situation happened before and trust me... When a tiger gets seriously angry.. you seriously don't want to see it !

"Po, Tigress is not in her mood today, leave her alone." Replied Crane. Po knew what Crane had in mind. This same thing happened last month, and Po ended with a hole in his doors and with trousers torn apart. Po nodded to Crane's worried thoughts, and rather let Tigress alone.

"Alright students, I wish you a good day. If someone needs something I will be reading scrolls under Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom."

"Yes Master" Everyone bowed Shifu, which went to read those scrolls. The Furious Five with Dragon Warrior started walking to the kitchen.

They slowly walked through the hallway. Po went closer to Tigress and was walking in her tempo. Tigress was busy swearing in her thoughts, so she probably didn't even notice Po. When Po started to look at Tigress, he started to think about those curves under that gold robe, and he got nervous and felt something growing in his pants... Luckily, no one noticed, not even Tigress that was just a few centimeters away from him.

When they finally arrived at kitchen they sat at the table, except for Po who went to prepare breakfast. Everyone was quiet because they used to wait until Po starts the discussion, but he was thoughtful about the "date" he was planning with Tigress.

Po was preparing the breakfast, it wasn't anything special: just plain old soup, but Po prepared it so well, that it tasted like a yummy chocolate cake. Everyone was always slobbering on this, except for Tigress that didn't really care about taste. Tigress herself was still offended by this morning, and she was murmuring under her whiskers. After a short while, the soup was served to everyone at the table, and the breakfast could finally start.

Usually, Po always started the discussion, but he was quiet and that worried everyone.. Po always liked to talk a lot. The first one to notice this was Tigress, but she was busy swearing on this day. But Viper eventually started the discussion:

"Po, you look worried... did something happen ?"

"Uh, what ? Oh, that's nothing just... uh... thoughts about quotes that Oogway said... you know... deep stuff.."

Viper knew that Po lied. He never had a brain big enough to think about such things...She wanted to say something but then she noticed that Po started to smile beautifully at Tigress, he looked so happy. She knew that Po is going to do something with her in the free time, it was no secret that those two have a romantic relationship. Everyone knew that, even Shifu, but he couldn't believe that Tigress was dating... him...

"So, what do you want to do today ?" Said Mantis out of nowhere. "For example you, Viper ?"

"I would want to visit my sisters, I haven't seen them for a while.. what about you ?"

"I will go on a date with that handsome butterfly I met yesterday"

"Seriously ? You already had like 40 girlfriends... is it even worth trying again ?" Said Crane.

"Hah ! Who just opened his beak ! Are you jealous that you never had a girlfriend ? Even Po has a girlfriend, but you can't still get one !"

Po and Tigress both blushed a lot, so much that it could be seen even under all that fur. They hated these jokes about them, it was embarrassing for them. Even after tons of tries to hide their relationship it didn't work...

"Po and Tigress just blushed. (laughing) so, what do you lovebirds want to do today ?"

"I am not a lovebird Monkey... I am sick of all your bad jokes... I am already telling you for 147x time that the kiss was just a bet !"

"Oh, come on Tigress !.. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it, you were full of excitement ! You nearly jumped on him and did a French Kiss on him..."

But Tigress got out of control... She made a loud sound of growling and lifted her paw with claws on Monkey.. Monkey that was scared of getting hurt, rather hid his face behind a bowl.

"You do it again, and these claws will end in your butt !"

"Ok, Ok ! Just calm down already..."

"Tigress, why don't you finally admit it.. I know you, you would never agree on that bet. Where is the problem that you hide it ?" Said Viper calmly.

"We just made a bet ! Why do you have to make such a drama from a kiss ?" Said Po loudly.

But Tigress got out of control... She made a loud sound of growling and lifted her paw with claws on Monkey. Monkey, that was scared of getting hurt, rather hid his face behind a bowl.

"You do it again, and these claws will end in your butt !"

"Ok, Ok ! Just calm down already..."

"Tigress, why don't you finally admit it... I know you, you would never agree on that bet. Where is the problem that you hide it ?" Said Viper calmly.

"We just made a bet ! Why do you have to make such a drama from a kiss ?" Said Po loudly.

"But your father sai-"

"I don't care what my father said ! I say that it was a bet, so it is a bet !"

The kitchen became silent... Po was now really angry. He never got offended so much by a joke, he always laughed at it. This was another signal that Po did really have something serious with Tigress...

"That's enough ! I am going to eat somewhere without idiots like you !" Said Tigress with another growl, and offended grabbed her bowl and shut herself in her room.

Everyone was in shock, Tigress never called them idiots. She always understood them and was calming herself: "They are just having fun, I will ignore it" but now she was really upset.. And who would even be surprised, everyone was making jokes about her and Po, and they had to constantly say it everywhere.

"Oh, sweet ! Are you Happy now ?" Said Po with disappointed voice... Everyone was in shock again. Po was really upset, and he just made the worst look on his face ever. He grabbed his bowl and offended walked to Tigress's room. Others were ashamed of themselves. They finally saw Po and Tigress happy together, and they had to ruin such nice moment again. They just stared at the floor. Maybe if they weren't such jerks, then both Po and Tigress would explain their relationship...

"Oh man, I am ashamed of myself, we had to ruin this again..." Said Mantis with sad tone.

"You are right..." Replied Viper. "We will have a deal: No more jokes about Po and Tigress !"

Everyone nodded, except for one ape. Viper gave him a very serious look. Monkey knew what Viper meant by this, he always started these quarrels.

"Okay, no more jokes... But at least we cou-"

"Monkey !"

"Ok, I am quiet now..."

And with this the discussion ended. For the entire breakfast, no one else said anything. Everyone just cleaned their dishes and went to do their plans. The paradox was that they always relied on that Po will solve everything with Tigress, but now they had to solve their problems with Po. They kinda wanted to come to both of them and apologize, but they knew that would be a bad idea... both Po and Tigress were offended by them. Tomorrow would be a better day to do that...

* * *

Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis were still eating breakfast when Po went to talk to Tigress. Po walked slowly, but he made more noise than a growling Tiger... He stood in front of her room. He was kinda nervous if he should knock or not, but then he realized that he had to talk to her either way and sooner he would do it the better.. He lifted his arm and knocked on the door:

"Hey Tigress I... I know that you don't want to be disturbed and that you are really upset, but I just wanted to talk to you about today's breakfeast.. um... May I come in ?"

Po waited for a minute but he didn't hear any answer. It made him kinda worried, Tigress always liked to talk to Po, why does she refuse him now ? He didn't want to push to her, he could talk to her later. He began to turn around:

"Sorry that I was disturbing you Ti... Just-"

"Aaaah !"

Po got really scared.. he didn't notice that he was knocking on his door, and that Tigress stood behind him the whole time.

"You scared me !"

"Can I ask why you knock on your room ?"

"I thought this is your room..."

"What did you want to talk about ?"

"About breakfast... I know that you are angry at me but-"

"I am not angry at you Po..." Said Tigress with a little smile. Po sighed in relief.

"Really ? Great, so you won't tear me up."

"I don't want to talk about today's breakfast Po..."

"Oh, that's good because I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Huh ?"

"I know that you meditate during these days and stuff but... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me... you know, we could go to..." Po stopped.. he didn't know what to say.. he needed something that would convince Tigress.

"Go to ?"

"You know... uh... Aha ! The tea ceremonial !"

"Tea ceremonial ? You and... drinking tea ? Po, stop making fun of me, you would never do that, you would... "die from boredom" as you tend to say.."

"W-What ? Me and making fun ? Haha, don't be sill-"

"Po, tell me the truth... where do you want to hang out ?"

"(Gasp)... Okay, I wanted to go to a private place where we could have some time for ourselves, and also some food and drink, you know..."

"So you want to go on a date ?"

"Date ? Pfff... of course not ! What we are going to do is... yeah, it is a date." Po gasped.

"I don't know Po... I don't enjoy these things much... Even when I can't meditate today, I wanted to do something clever and-"

"Pleaaaaaase !" Po got that awesomely cute face that Tigress couldn't resist... Tigress was really strong but this face just melted her heart...

"(Gasp) Alright... I will go with you on that... date..."

"Oh, that is so awesome ! Tigress is hanging out with me on a date ! I am the first person ever to go somewhere with THE Master Tigress !" Po didn't want to say this out loud.. He blushed from the embarrassment, but Tigress didn't care much, in fact, she even started to laugh a little and hugged Po. Why ? Mainly because Tigress didn't receive many compliments during her life.

"Wait... didn't you do something ? I mean... you never invited me on a date before... isn't this just a cover plan ?" Said Tigress as she broke the hug.

"Huh ? Hmm, that is a good idea ! I will note that." Tigress did a facepalm... she should have kept her mouth shut.

"So when and where ?"

"Uh... at sunset under Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom !"

"But... Shifu wanted to read scrolls there and-"

"Are you sure ? I mean... no one reads scrolls at dark..."

"Po, he is capable of anything..." Said Tigress with a really nice smile.

"Ok, I will persuade him..."

"Well, as you wish Po... I hope you will not oversleep or be late..."

"What ? Pff, that never happened to me before..." Sad Po full of confidence.

"This morning you overslept the gong... Yesterday you were late at training... At Wednesday you forgot to put on your trousers... on Tuesday you-"

"Ok, ok ! I will just.. not be late"

"Promise ?"

"Promise ! My awesomeness will not disappoint you !" Said Po with even more confidence. Tigress started to giggle. This made Po uncomfortable, he thought that he has a dumpling in his armpit... or does he ?

"Uh... what ?" Asked Po nervously.

"What's the case with that awesomeness of yours"

"The Dragon Warrior is awesome, so much awesome that his awesomeness wins every battle, and-"

"You couldn't defeat me when we were sparring..."

"Heh, I was going soft on you... so you don't get hurt." This sentence offended Tigress. He was basically saying Oh my little kitten, I was worried that something could happen to you... Tigress got upset from this.

"So you are saying that I am weak ?"

"I don't say that but... you know... females are kinda soft, and just one little hit could totally make them cry, and... uh... um..." Po now got scared... Tigress now looked really upset... She wanted to jump on him and scratch him everywhere she could...

"I will give you 3 seconds to quickly ran away Panda..."

"Heheh..."

"One.."

"Tigress, you can't be serious, I-"

"Two.."

"I.. have to go now, soo-"

"Three"

"Aaaaaaaaa"

And Tigress started to chase Po, who started running as fast as he could. It kinda surprised Tigress that Po runs so well, maybe he did learn something when he was training. Po that didn't want to end like cheese so he run really really fast, and of course... during this "chase" he destroyed everything on the way. He ran to the 1000 stairs, where he started to fall, and fall... and fall... he hurt his head on every 50th stair, and let's be honest: 1000 stairs would hurt a lot. Tigress that was giving Po some advantages stopped at the stairs as she was looking on a falling panda. She laughed a little and then went back to her room...

* * *

Po was falling for good 5 minutes before he fell to the last stair... he was totally battered and in lot of pain.. even with that much pain he stood up and started walking like drunk while he was scraping his head. It was interesting that he still managed to stand after that many head beats...

"Ah... this hurts... uhh... so much... I should have... arr... kept my mouth shut... ahh" Po moaned. He was regretting that he even started to mention anything about females.. he wasn't really good at this.

It took him a while to begin orientating. All the villagers around were shocked, they thought that the Dragon Warrior was actually drunk or drugged. Po probably didn't even care, he was still busy to remain standing up. After 10 minutes he finally got out of it, and he became at least little normal again.. While still trying to figure out what got Tigress so upset that she had to chase him, he saw that there were markets at the town square.

"Maybe I should buy something for Tigress, she deserves a gift..." Said Po in his mind. He never bought anything for Tigress, and he would want to see her happy to get a really nice gift.. and it could also help him to make Tigress more comfortable and opened, something he needed to convince Tigress to have a pleasure night with him.

There were 17 stands all around the town square. The merchants sold lots of stuff: pans, drawings, carpets, blankets... Po started to look around these stands, and he searched for a perfect gift for Tigress. He searched and searched, but he didn't find anything.. there wasn't anything suitable for THE Master Tigress. He couldn't buy her a pan... He needed something elegant, something awesome.

He nearly lost hope... but then he looked for the last 17th stand, and there a merchant was selling... plushy toys ! Stand full of wooly cute little plushy toys ! Po knew that if Tigress didn't like that, she could just tear it up, at least she would have fun... He started to look for an awesome plushy toy.. there were lots of them: from animals to even plushy toys of Po ! But then, he found a secret slab at the corner of the stand with Tigress plushy toy with it ! It was so fluffy and beautiful, that he nearly melted from it. It was the last one there, so Po didn't take any chances and immediately grabbed it.

He even nearly forgot to pay for it.. the toy cost 50 yuan... 50 yuans ! Po couldn't believe it: how can a toy cost 50 yuans ? Even a bowl costs like 4 yuans ! But he loved that fluffy little thingie so much that he didn't care much, and immediately bought it. He was constantly surveying it, and still melting from that awesomeness of the plushy toy while walking somewhere.

But then he heard a sound coming from his stomach. He knew what this sound means.. because of the "morning discussion" he forgot to eat his bowl of soup. There were lots of stands with cakes, but he needed a real breakfast and a normal food. After some thinking he got an idea. His father has Noodle shop, and he does the best noodles ever ! Why should he pay for cakes when he can eat yummy soup for free ? He decided to get some breakfast there.

While walking into it, he was still surveying the little fluffy Tigress in his hands. He was so proud of himself and was hyped to give this gift to Tigress. After some while of walking he got into the noodle shop, and there he got surprised by two things. One - Noodle Shop was closed today, and Two - Li was talking with Ping... Po immediately knew what they were talking about by their facial expressions... of course, they were talking about a certain Tiger and Panda relationship... He turned around, hoping that he would find any other place where he could eat, but then Ping shouted at him:

"Po ! Welcome son ! Come here and take a seat !"

Po stopped and started to mumble something.. he was annoyed that he has to be near those two, it would be humiliating, sitting near fathers that talk about his love with Tigress. He thought that maybe if he made an excuse they would let him go.

"Oh, hehe... Hey ! Um... I got a job you know.. so-."

"Nonsense son, you don't have any job at Friday... or... hmm, so you finally decided to make me some grandchildren ?"

Po was in shock and the villagers that were walking around too. Everyone was looking at Po with open mouth and wide eyes. Po nearly passed out from the embarrassment.

"Po, just don't do it in my noodle shop ! I won't be cleaning after you..."

"Aaah ! Dad.. I forgot to give you your sleep pills... hehe, I should probably make you some tea so you can stop dreaming !"

Po ran to Ping with great speed and pushed him to the noodle shop, while he locked all doors and windows. He even forgot to say hi to Li, who looked at Po with shock from table 6. Li didn't find comfortable to be watched by all those shocked villagers, so he decided to go to the noodle shop, but the doors were locked, so he just stood there with a little embarrassment.

Po was already doing a classical discussion with his adoptive dad:

"What was that supposed to mean ?!"

"What's the matter Po... I was telling the truth... or you already did it ?" Ping giggled.

"(Growl) Dad !.. uhh... who do you think I would be making cubs with ?!"

"Well, with that handsome Tigress... I like any cubs, and I would be okay even with striped ones"

"(facepalm) Dad, how many times do I have to repeat it... I-DON'T-HAVE-A-ROMANTIC-RELATIONSHIP-WITH-HER!" Po had to lie... he didn't want Ping to tell Shifu or anyone else that he is having a secret love with her.

"Oh, that's pity... Um, don't you want to make her some cubs for birthday son ?"

"Dad, stop !"

"Ok, just stop to be so mean son ! But don't forget what I said ! No naughty games with her in my noodle shop !"

"Aaaaarrrrhhh !"

Po's anger totally nailed it. He grabbed a pan and started to hit his head with it. Ping just stared at Po that was hitting his head.

"Uh... I am going to make you those noodles... And also unlock the door..."

Po didn't listen and continued hitting his head with a pan. Luckily, it wasn't Ping's lucky pan. He was doing it for a minute, but then stopped because it started to really hurt. Po put totally destroyed pan on a small desk that cracked and all the things on it fell on the floor. Po that had a headache didn't even notice it, and with his head full of pain sat down at the table.

Ping made the noodle soup really quick and served it to Po, who had angry face all the time. But that went away when he tasted that deliciously awesome noodle soup. He was getting calm and relaxed again... But then Li entered the kitchen, and Po's good mood went away again. He sat at the same table as Po and looked at him with a worried face. Po was not looking at Li and was busy eating his noodle soup. But then Li spoke:

"Oh, hey Po... Does the soup taste good ?" Asked Li while giving fake smile. Po's faith in having a normal discussion with his dad revived, and he got normal again. After some seconds he answered:

"Hey dad... Um, yeah the soup is great as always. Sorry, I forgot to say Hi to you, I was busy with... "discussing" stupid thing with another dad."

"Oh, great.."

But then Li was silent again. He didn't know how to start the discussion about Tigress without Po growling. But after another set of seconds he spoke with nervous voice:

"Uh... Po ?"

"(Eating Sound) hmm ?"

"I... erm... Po, if I start talking about... um, a thing... can you promise me you will not get angry ?"

Po's face got disappointed... At one moment he thought that he can finally talk to Li about something else then Tigress.

"Ok, I promise... what did you want to talk about ?"

"Po, I wanted to talk about... eh..." Li got nervous. Po knew what he was going to say, so he just stared at him with sour face expression. After some thinking Li gasped and started to talk:

"Po I... Know that it is uncomfortable to talk about it, but... uh, about that kiss with Tigress... Po, I-"

"Ugh... Again ? Why can't you talk about something else then Tigress... You know, maybe how was your son's day, or how he is doing ! But no, both of you dads have to constantly talk about the same thing over and over again !" Po got disappointed.

"That's... not what I meant."

"Yeah... but what else do you talk about right ?" Said Po with offended voice. Li got sad from this and silently stared at the table... This softened Po's behavior, who after some while spoke:

"(Gasp) Okay, dad... what did you mean by that.."

"Po, I... I know that you are lying about that kiss, it was a signal of how much you love her... Because it wasn't just a kiss but you also cuddled with her and looked so happy... But I didn't want to talk about that.."

Po got a questionable face. If not that... then what does he want to talk about ? He thought as he looked at Li that gasped again:

"Po I am... sorry.. for what I caused with my stupid tongue... When I saw you kissing her and then cuddling her I just got so proud of you... I was so proud that my son has such beautiful girlfriend, and when I saw how happy you looked I just couldn't resist telling everyone about it... But now I understand that I just caused more problems than benefits, and I... wanted to apologize... I am really sorry Po..."

Li got really sad as he said it. Po that was shocked by this apologize stared at Li for a while... But after some moments of thoughts, he hugged Li. They both got a really nice smile.

"Ok dad... I forgive you... but don't mention that kiss again... ever.." Said Po while he broke the hug. They both were happy now and got really emotional. Po returned to eating his noodle soup. He was enjoying every taste of it, but then Li asked another question:

"Po... can I ask you LAST question about that kiss ? I promise it will be last !"

"(Gasp)... alright, what do you want to know."

"Do you love Tigress ?" Asked Li with a smile on his face.

"Ugh... Yes... I do love her... and now silence ! No more questions !" Said Po that returned to eating his noodle soup.

"Hmm, so you plan a future with her ?"

"You said LAST question !"

"Heh, I am joking Po ! But you really do plan to have a family with her ?"

"Ugh..." Po got a facepalm.

Li chuckled and started doing a normal talk with Po. After weeks o embarrassing questions, they finally spoke about normal things. They talked about a lot of things: events that happened, funny situations, and just classic "Father and Son" talk. It was a cheerful moment.

* * *

Po and Li spoke for a long time and ate lots of noodle soups. They both got closer again and looked content. But then Po quickly pulled away from the table and started to walk in a circle while scraping his head. Li didn't understand what Po is doing and just stared at him. Po started to mumble something and even hit his head against a wall.

"Oh, crap ! I forgot about the date !" Yelled Po, that after saying this sentence covered his mouth. He forgot that he has only 4 hours left to his date. You could say that he still has plenty of time, but for Po, it was a disaster: He still didn't have any blanket they could sit on and he also didn't have food and drink, and he also needed to take a bath.

"What date ?" Asked Li with his mind full of thoughts. Po blushed and started to mumble:

"Erm.. date... uh... with..."

"With Tigress right ?"

"No ! I just called it wrong... it is a... Kung Fu training... you know, Shifu teaching us... stuff.."

"So date with Tigress ? You are doing it good son"

"Ugh... could you please stop with Tigress ?"

"I said I will not mention your kiss with Tigress, I didn't say anything about a date.. hehe"

"(facepalm) I have to go now, see you later !"

"Good luck son !" Said Li that knew Po was lying...

Po started to run as fast as he could. This time he didn't destroy everything on the way... expect for 4 stands and Applecart... Uh.. Well, he ran to the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He ran really fast, but it took him half an hour to get through all those steps. now he had only 3 hours and a half to get ready for the date. Tired and full of gasping, Po finally approached Shifu that was reading red scroll with a pink ribbon on it. Po still needed time to catch the breath, but Shifu noticed Po that nearly passed out of asthma. Shifu asked worriedly:

"Welcome Dragon Warrior.. you need something ?"

Po still needed a second to catch the breath, but then he tiredly spoke:

"Hel... uh... Hell.. Hello"

"Did you need something ?"

"Uh... I.. need you to read your scrolls somewhere else... you know..." Said Po nervously. Shifu was wondering if Po didn't cause some problems, or if he was doing another one of his "amazing plans"...

"Why ?" Asked Shifu with a mind full of questions.

"Because... ugh..."

"Because ?"

"Because... Because... Ugh, you know it is uh..."

"Panda !"

"Because I have da-!" Po said what he didn't want to again.. he quickly covered his mouth and started to sweat.

"Da ?" Asked Shifu that thought of the worst scenario what Po meant by that.

"Uh... Heh... Yeah, Da"

"Really ?"

"Yes ! Da !"

"I don't know that word, could you please explain it to me ?"

"Well, it's a... new kung fu move..."

"Hmm, and can you show me ?"

"Well, that is the point ! I need privacy to do that move"

"Po... if you are lying to me-"

"What ? Pff, lying ? I would never, ever, do that !" Po said with a fake smile. Shifu knew that Po was lying, but he wanted to finish reading the red scroll, so he decided to let it slip away.

"Alright Po... I... I will tell the Furious Five that I will be in Hall of Heroes." Said Shifu and he started walking to the destination. Po waited until Shifu was near the Jade Palace and then he started running again but this time down the stairs. Luckily, he didn't stumble on any stair. Going back down took him another half an hour.. Now he had only 3 hours to get everything ready for his date.

After this running, he again got into the village. It was full of animals (A/N I called them animals because Pigs and Goose are not people right ? A/N) that were buying lots of stuff from the stands. So Po started to search through stands and he got disappointed... There was no food left. Even applecart duck already sold everything. "Oh No ! What am I going to do ? Where do I get food for my nice evening with Tigress ! He thought as he was slowly driving mad from his nervosity. He got an idea to cook some cakes himself, but that would take too much time and then he would be late for his date.

So he got another idea, maybe he could first get some fancy blanket where they could both sit on and, and then he could find some food. there was a possibility that someone would open a stand with cakes later. At the end of the town square, there was a stand full of carpets, blankets, pinafores, and stuff like that. Po decided to take a look at it, and his eyeballs nearly dropped from his face... Everything cost too much. He started to look for some less expensive stuff but he didn't find anything under 50 yuans. But then he saw a beatufil golden blanket with a yin-yang symbol on it. He nearly peed from this much beauty.

The blanket was in the same golden color as Tigress's clothing. He wanted it like he never wanted anything else... He thought that maybe if he is THE Dragon Warrior, then he could get a discount. Full of charm and confidence, he stood up to the merchant goat selling it, and he started to talk:

"Hey there... Do you know that I am THE Dragon Warrior ?"

"Yes, I know..." Replied the merchant with a tone like he was dead.

"Well, you know... I saved the world... thrice... And I wanted that golden blanket with a yin-yang symbol on it.."

"So the golden blanket... that's for 200 yuans."

"Two... Tt-t-t-t-t- TWO HUNDRED YUANS ?! Oh, that is pity... I forgot my money... I must save the world you know... I was thinking that... maybe you could... give it for free ?"

"200 Yuans please..."

"Ugh, come on ! I have to save the world from a... villain...ugh... Lord... Lord Whiskers-Kitty Poo has returned and I need to defeat him, but I need that blanket really quick !"

"If you didn't hear, I said that it costs 200 yuans..."

"Arrrrgh !" Growled Po that turned around with disappointment and started to slowly walk away... But then the merchant yelled at him:

"Wait ! Maybe I can think of something..." Po got excited from this, and with lots of confidence stood up at front of the stand again.

"Ok, we can make a deal... I will give you the blanket for free, BUT!"

"My awesomeness is ready to do anything !" Yelled Po with the biggest confidence he ever had.

"But I want Shifu to come here and tell everyone that I am the best merchant ever."

Po's confidence went away... now he was doomed... "How do I convince him to do that ?" He thought...

"Ehm... Isn't there something else I could do ?"

"No.."

"Crap..."

"You can still buy it for 200 yuans..."

"No ! I will bring Shifu here ! And you better make the blanket ready and clean it, because you are going to give it to THE Dragon Warrior !" Said Po with sour voice and started to run to the Jade Palace. While running he was also thinking on how to convince Shifu to do something that much humiliating. In middle of these thoughts, he started to think about Tigress's beautiful fur under that golden robe of her's, and he got even more confidence to get that blanket for their date.

He ran to the Jade Palace through the 1000 steps. When he reached the top he needed short break to catch the breath. After Po got calm again he saw Zeng sweeping. Zeng noticed Po standing in front of him and while still sweeping he asked him a question:

"Hey, what do you need Dragon Warrior ?"

"I need to see Shifu !"

"Oh, I am sorry Po... Shifu is currently with Master Tigress and they are discussing some serious business... and from hearing, it also seems that this discussion is about you." Replied Zeng. Po nearly passed out... today was full of surprises. Shifu was discussing him with Tigress... Oh no, what if he found out ? Po thought nervously.

"Ok, uh... Where are they ?" Asked Po, while from nervosity playing with his fingers.

"Under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom"

"Are you serious ?! Ugh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH !" Yelled Po full of anger. He didn't wait any longer, he started running again to the Peach Tree. While going there he was angry that Shifu went back. "Seriously ? He said that he will be in Hall of Heroes !" Thought Po loudly.

"Po ! Wait ! Master Shifu gave me order to not disturb them..." Yelled Zeng, but it was useless. Po didn't hear anything and started to run even faster. This made him tired a lot sooner, and in middle of his path he needed to take a break. He sat down on one of the stairs and quickly breathed. After some sitting he got an idea:

Wait... Why should I try to convince Shifu to do such thing, when Shifu can give me money and I can then buy the blanket He thought. After it, he started thinking of an excuse. It took him while, but then he got really malicious idea. He evilly smiled and continued running to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When he arrived at top, he saw Shifu and Tigress meditating. Discussing huh ? He thought offended.

To make his excuse realistic he started running in a circle until he was totally exhausted and without any strength. After it, he slowly went to these meditating masters. Shifu immediately noticed him and got nervous. He and Tigress stopped meditating and stared at Po that was half dead.

"Mas- master... Shifu..." Yelled Po catching breath between words... Shifu got scared from this, Po really looked in bad state. With worried voice he started to ask him what happened:

"Po, what happened !"

"Huh... uh..."

"Po, did something happen to you ?" Asked Tigress really worried. After she nearly lost him lots of times when battling Lord Shen and Kai she really started to take care of Po, and if she discovered that something happened to Po it would make her full of rage and thirst for revenge. She was kinda like his mother, very protective.

"I uh... saw a dying Leopard... his name is... uh... Leo... Yeh, Leo ! And he has a disease, and the only cure is a golden blanket that... does some stuff... well, it just heals the disease ! I wanted to save his life so I went to the town square to buy it, but it cost 200 Yuans, and I don't have them ! I tried to convince the merchant but he thought that I am a thief... I thought that you may have that much money..." Answered Po with fake emotional syllables.

"Ehm... Yes, I have... but-"

"Oh, thank you Master Shifu ! Now I can save his life !"

"Alright then... Tigress, you go there and-"

"Wait ! I thought that you would send me to buy it.." said Po with nervous thoughts.

"Tigress is faster and more flexible, she can do everything in time."

"No, no ! I must buy it !"

"Why ?" Asked Shifu with a questionable face.

"Ugh... because... She... uh... doesn't know which blanket"

"You said golden blanket." Replied Tigress ready to jump out and go as fast she could to save that leopard.

"But there are two versions ! And one of them is fake, and only I know which one is real !" Yelled Po while doing something with his fingers from nervosity.

"Uh... Alright..." Shifu put 200 yuans into Po's paw "but you must be really quick ! There is a life risk here !"

"Roger That ! The Dragon Warrior completes the mission immediately !" Said Po full of confidence and he started running back again. He ran as fast as he could not turning around.. When he approaches 1000 steps he remembered that when he was falling then it took only 5 minutes to get down there... He thought that he could maybe take this shortcut, but he was scared of it and decided to rather normally run... but...

He tripped over the first step and started falling, again... but this time he covered his head, so he doesn't have a headache like last time. He was falling for about 3 minutes this time. When he reached the last step he took a second to sort things out in his head and then started running to the stand with blankets.

While running he was moaning from pain in his back that was now in really bad state. He finally got to the stand and stood up in front of the merchant. A few moments ago he pretended that he was exhausted... now he was exhausted for REAL.

"Uh... ah... the golden blanket please..." Said Po while breathing fast. He put 200 yuans into his hand. But then the merchant goat got evil smile:

"Oh.. that is pity... that blanket costs 500 yuans now..." Said the merchant... Po got so angry from this that he grabbed the merchant by his neck and stared at him with upset face. The merchant got really scared from this, even tried to pretend that he is dying.

"Now pay attention you dummy ! You are not going to steal money from me ! I say it costs 200 yuans, so it costs 200 yuans !"

"Alr-alri-... aahr... Alrigh-" The merchant tried to agree with it but he couldn't say anything because his neck was busy in Po's paws. Po that heard some slight word hints released his neck and grabbed the blanket. He now got really hyped and he was full of happiness. But he still felt guilty that he stole 200 yuans from Shifu. He started to walk away, while the merchant was trying to get calm. Po rolled the blanket into a blank scroll and started to walk through the village.

But then he felt stunningly bad smell.. from all that running and sweating he got really bad smell. Po decided to take a bath in his old house because he couldn't "play" with Tigress while smelling so bad. He walked to the noodle shop where Ping was polishing the tables and posters... yes, he polished posters.. when it got to business, Ping was capable of doing anything. Po didn't want Ping to notice him, so he got into "stealth mode"

While mumbling a song, Ping sensed familiar smell... after a second he knew who just came to visit him... with an upset face, he turned around to Po, who was slowly opening the door to the noodle shop:

"Po..." Said Ping with upset voice. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid ! Mumbled Po in his head. He nervously turned around:

"Ugh... yes ?"

"Po.. so you come here, you smell like burned tofu, and you don't even greet your father ?!"

"Ehm... Hi ?" Replied Po. Ping got that "you are doomed" face, which really scared certain Panda. Po quickly entered the noodle shop and closed the door. With a little sigh, he entered the bathroom. He hid the fluffy little Tigress toy and the blanket on a secret place and started to fill the bathing basket with water. After it was full of water, he gave it some bubbles and left his trousers on the floor. He sat in the basket and gasped from all that relax...

He really enjoyed bathing in hot water with bubbles. After some seconds of sitting in it, he thought that he could maybe take a nap, so he closed his eyes and got into relaxing position. And then... he fell asleep.

 **Flashback Dream  
** ** _Po's POV  
_**

 _It was a sunny day. Me and Tigress were visiting my father in the Panda Village. At first, I thought that I will go alone, but Tigress volunteered to go with me. That really surprised me, but I was so happy that I will have a companion and such beautiful and awesome companion. When we arrived everyone greeted us... Mei Mei was flirting with me again, I totally hate that. While I was trying to get rid of her, Tigress was pulled by Lei Lei to play with her. She would make a great mom one day._

 _I finally got rid of Mei Mei, and I went to my cousins... We were doing lots of funny panda stuff, and I was having lots of fun. At least until evening. There was a dance show prepared for us, and also a big table full of awesome food ! So much food that I couldn't even name ! But whatever, the taste is the most important. When sunset approached the village I went to the table. I nearly passed out from the awesomeness. I sat near my dad and started to lick my lips from all that awesome smell. After a minute everyone around the table started to eat.. I wanted to eat too, but something was not letting me do it..._

 _I got sad for unknown reason. I looked at the chair near me that was empty. I don't know how is it possible, but I missed Tigress when I wanted to eat. I looked around to see where she is. and she was standing near a peach tree few meters from the table looking at the sunset totally alone. I wanted her close near me, I always loved when she was near me: When she stood near me, I felt both satisfied and in love... I decided to invite her to sit near me:_

 _"Hey, Ti ! Come sit near me !" I shouted while waving her. She turned around and looked at me with her amazing, beautiful smile. She nodded and came to sit near me. She was even more beautiful at close sight. When she decided to finally change her vest into a golden robe she became so much more female, and I loved that. Her fur was shining the same way as her golden robe did, and that totally melted me. But what was also melting me was the super awesome food ! I was now happy and started eating all those yummy cakes, dumplings and lots of other food stuff I found on the table._

 _While eating, Tigress started talking with me:_

 _"Hey, Po... Uh.. How is it going ?" She asked me. She probably wanted to just talk about simple things, but she wasn't good at that. She knew how to talk emotionally or angrily, but when it came to chit chat she was totally hopeless._

 _"It is great ! This food is so amazing that I can't even describe how awesome it is !" I replied with a mouth full of food. Tigress mumbled something and then with a bored face stared at the food... She didn't even touch it. I decided that I should raise her mood. I swallowed the food I had in mouth and... I also wanted to try the dumpling cake... so then I ate that, and then I started to talk to her:_

 _"Hey Ti... Did somebody ever told you that you have beautiful shiny fur ?" I made a compliment to her. She started to blush, and with wide opened eyes stared at me. I didn't know what was wrong.. maybe she was just surprised. I decided to tell her another compliment:_

 _"And do you know that you have eyes red like fire, full of awesomeness and prettiness ?" She started to blush so much, that I could see it even trough her orange fur. She then did the most awesome and the most beautiful smile ever._

 _"T-Thanks, Po... Nobody ever told me that" This totally melted me. We stared at each other all the time. It was so beautiful sight right in front of me... I even stopped eating food, because the only thing that interested me was Tigress's gloriously beautiful face. We stayed like this for the entire half of the dinner time, smiling and totally in love..._

 _But then we heard a sound of instruments... Everyone stopped eating and made attention to Mei Mei who just arrived. I didn't like that person... She wasn't bad or something, but she always flirted with me and that was embarrassing and uncomfortable. But she did awesome kung fu and dancing. Me and Tigress started to pay attention to her._

 _"So, before the actual show, I would want to greet the Dragon Warrior and this show is dedicated to his accomplishments as saving the world and totally melting my heart" Said Mei Mei and then started to dance... This got me upset. She didn't greet Tigress and she was annoyingly romantic again. But she danced really cool and that got my attention. As I watched her dancing more and more it kinda raised my mood a bit, until I was fully concentrated on her skills of a dancer. It was really cool.._

 _But then I felt amazing, soft and fluffy feeling on my cheek. I turned my eyes that way and what I saw totally melted me. It was Tigress's face... She was cuddling with me. It was the most awesome feeling I ever experienced. I was totally melted from it and stopped looking at the dancing. This fluffy fur that was rubbing my face was 1000x more awesome then ribbon dancing. Tigress even did that Purr sound that I loved. I was both in shock and in love, but I didn't care about that much. My dad that was sitting next to me looked confused, but I tried to rather not look at him and try to ignore his facial expression._

 _"So now I am your pillow ?" I said while enjoying the feeling. Tigress smiled at me and replied:_

 _"Oh, Po, but you are so fluffy (purr)" After this, she was cuddling even more. I was totally melted from it, it was such awesome feeling. And I was in shock: I would have never expected Tigress to cuddle with me and be so softened. At one moment, I thought that someone used a shift stone... but when I saw her beautiful look on her face I immediately let that thought fade away..._

 _We were cuddling for a while, but then this awesome feeling went away. I confusedly looked at a chair that was now empty and tried to find Tigress... But then I saw her standing in front of the table near Mei Mei that was putting ribbon into her paws. This was the best awesome day ever ! Not only that Tigress cuddled with me, but she is going to also dance for me !_

 _"Yay ! Tigress is the best !" I yelled full of hype. Tigress looked confusedly at me, and Mei Mei got a really evil smile. Tigress herself looked weird, like she was being pushed to do such thing. But I didn't thought of that, I was full of hype that Tigress is going to dance for me ! She swung the ribbon few times, and then..._

 _A BIG DRAGON CAME AND ATE HER HEAD ! BLOOD WAS SQUIRTING ON EVERYONE ! I WAS YELLING AND IN SHOCK, BUT THEN THE DRAGON CAME TO ME AND ATE MY LEGS !_

 ** _End Of Flashback  
_**

"Aaaaargh ! Tigress !" Po yelled as he woke up from the nightmare... He breathed really fast, but after realizing that it was all just a dream he calmed down and got into normal sitting position.. There was something interesting about the nightmare: It had a real structure... It was like a flashback but in a dream. All these things really happened. Of course, expect for that dragon eating heads stuff...

"Po ! How long are you here already !" Out of nowhere came Ping that looked very upset... He was holding a basket with lots of dirty pants.

"Aah ! Dad ! Why can't you knock first ?"

"You forgot that you destroyed doors to the bathroom and you still didn't pay for them ?"

"Oh..."

"Get out of that bath already !"

"Ok, I am going.."

"And did you wash it properly down there ? We don't want Tigress to be ashamed of you..."

"Dad !"

"You didn't ? Well, quickly do it while you still have warm water. Heh, don't worry I won't look"

"Could you please stop with this ?"

"I am just trying to help you Po..."

"You are not helping me like this ! You are just embarrassing me !"

"Po... I have waited for grandchildren for so long, and you still didn't bring any to me !... So now you will nicely walk to Tigress and ask her if she could "help you" alright ?"

"Aaaaargh !"

"Po ?"

"All you care about is grandchildren ! But you never ask your only son Po if he had a nice day, or if he is doing alright ! You see non-existent cubs more important than me ! "

"Po, I-"

"I don't want to hear any more words about this ! You will stop mentioning anything between me and Tigress !" Yelled Po full of anger.

Po was mentally down. He grabbed cloth to wipe water from his fur and he got some pants on. Ping didn't confront Po and was looking at the ceiling with guilty feeling deep inside of his noodle hearth. Po grabbed the golden blanket and plushy Tigress from the secret place and went out to the town square to find a stand with food...

* * *

Po had an hour to find some food and get to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He went to the town square and he was shocked.. there were only 2 stands that were being closed... It was very strange. Po decided to ask one of the merchants that was selling knives for the reason:

"Hey there, um... why is it so lonely here ?"

"Oh... It's Master Shifu's wish"

"But... Why ?"

"I have no idea... Do you want to buy something before I close my stand ?"

"No, thanks.." Replied Po and the merchant went to pack his things... Po was in lots of thoughts. He didn't understand why would Shifu want to make town square empty... "Oh no... What am I going to do ? Where do I get food for my date ?" talked Po with himself with sad tone...

"On date with who ?"

Po was shocked... again... He swallowed his salivas and slowly turned around. There was master Shifu with upset face standing right behind him. Po got really nervous and started sweating. He started whistling and then tried to walk away like nothing happened.

"Panda ! Get back here !" Yelled Shifu with angry tone. Po came back to his master, and he got very nervous. He tried to make an excuse:

"Hey, M-Master Shifu... I uh... have a job you know... saving some eh... bunnies that need some of my Dragon Warrior awesomeness, so I have to really go now, so byee-"

"Po, there is no such person as Leo, why did you have to steal my money for that blanket ?!"

"What ? Of course he does, he's-"

"Panda ! I sent Mantis as your companion so if something goes wrong he would help you.. and you bought that blanket that you took into your home, and even threatened that merchant..."

"Oh..."

"So you will bring me my 200 yuans tomorrow and you will get punishment, and now explain !"

"Well... uh... erm..."

"Panda, I don't have entire day !"

"Ugh, do you know how hard it is to tell someone I want to hang out with Tig- !" Yelled Po that immediately covered his mouth. He did it again... He just couldn't keep his mouth shut... Shifu was in shock, that panda nearly told name "Tigress". Po had to think on something before he is going to tell Shifu that he wants to have a naughty night with her.

"Tig ?" Asked Shifu confused.

"Erm... Yeah, Tig"

"I don't know that person... Who is she ? Or... He..."

"Ehm... Hehe, I would love to tell you but, I have to go now so-"

"Po, you are not going anywhere until I give you permission to do so !"

"Shifu please I need to get there in time ! If I will be late again she is going to scratch me with those claws !" Shifu was now in thoughts... claws ?

"And those eyes ! They are, heh... beautiful... umm, but they are red like fire and she is going to burn my sight with them !" Now Shifu knew who Po meant... no one has red eyes and claws, unless it is...

"Panda ! You dare to lie me again ?!"

"What ?"

"There is no such person as "Tig".. You are going on date with Tigress !" Yelled Shifu while hitting Po's leg with his stick. Po moaned from pain and then started to nervously laugh:

"What ?! Hehe, how could you think of that ? Me and Tigress ? Pff.. She is a tiger and I am a panda, how can we be together ? I mean... she is kinda weirdly striped, has lots of wrinkles, and those whiskers ? Heh ! That is one big comedy ! Ahah... eh... ugh..." Po swallowed all the salivas he had in his mouth... Shifu was really upset. Po didn't even realize that he was insulting his daughter. Shifu was full of taste to jump on Po and give him Wushi finger hold.

"Ugh... Haha ! I was just kidding !"

"You what ?"

"That was just a test you know... for a master... everyone needs to learn new things right ? Eh.."

"I don't understand... Test of what ?" Confusedly asked Shifu, but Po wasn't there anymore. Shifu was in lots of thoughts. He knew that this Panda is going to do something naughty today, and he remembered how Po was trying to get him out of Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom... He was decided to go there and take a look at what he is going to do.. but later, because now he had meditation in plans, so with a mind full of questions he went to the bamboo forest...

Po ran away as fast as he could, and when he was far enough he stopped to take a break. He was in front of 1000 steps.. he sat down on one of those stairs and just quietly sat... "Why is it so complicated to prepare for a date !" he yelled for himself. He was sad because he couldn't get food for his date... He got idea to ask Ping to make something, but Ping didn't know how to prepare anything else then noodles and tofu, and Po wanted something special.

He sat sadly and was in lots of thoughts... Everything was just so much complicated... Ping that was embarrassing him, Li that got so emotional, Tigress nearly scratching him, Shifu hitting his leg with a stick... and all of this just because he loved someone. He needed a person to talk to... but a woman person, Li doesn't properly understand relationships...

"If only my mom was here... She... She would have helped me with this.." Po thought really sadly and remembered the moment when he lost his mother. He wiped his tears and started thinking about how different and better everything would be if his mom was near him. He got really emotional from this... All of this happening while sun was slowly drifting down to the horizon... it was sad.

But then he felt soft feeling rubbing his cheek... He immediately knew who it was. He turned around and saw Tigress that sat near him and was cuddling with him... He wasn't surprised this time, just sad and clearly with a bad mood.

"Oh... hey, Tigress... What are u doing here ?"

"Well... I just wanted to see my fluffy pillow (purr)" Replied Tigress cuddling even more. Po smiled just slightly, which surprised Tigress. She thought that Po loves cuddling. She decided to inspect his unusual behavior:

"Po... Something bothers you ?"

"What ?.. Uh... No.. It's just... a thought..."

"Hmm... Then I should make you think of something else.." Replied Tigress surprisingly romantically. She was now licking Po on his face, which was both funny and lovely to Po. But then he broke the cuddling and made that confused look on his face:

"What is going on here ? In the morning you wanted to scratch me, and now you are cuddling ?"

"I... uh... (sigh) well, let's just say that I changed my opinion.."

"Changed your opinion ?"

"Po... Ehm... After our uh... first kiss, Li saw us and he told the entire China that you and I are together... Others were looking at me weirdly and everyone was asking me stupid questions and... it was just nerve-wracking. Because of this I was really upset about everything and I was acting like a little child... And I was really wrong to you Po... I was harsh and strict to you so it looks like there is nothing between us... But... Now I understand that I should express my feelings to you Po and not hide them... I mean.. Everyone already knows about our relationship, so maybe it is finally time to uncover the truth to everyone. To finally make peace."

"Wow.. uh... You really think that ?"

"Yes..." Tigress replied with smile.

"Oh... That is so awesome Ti !"

Tigress wanted to say something but she was now busy with her lips. She was in shock, with wide eyes opened she just stared at Po that was deeply kissing her. Po always gave her a hint or at least warn her, but now he just basically "jumped on her". Tigress didn't do kissing much, she liked the feeling but she found disgusting to exchange salivas.. so she was kinda against it, but after like few seconds she "tuned into wavelength" of Po and kissed him really emotionally while closing her eyes. This kiss was even better than the first one they experienced in the Panda Village. But because of obvious desire for oxygen they had to break the kiss. They were both full of joy and they got into emotional cuddling position.. Po even forgot about his thoughts of his mom, Tigress did really help him... They were sitting like this for 5 minutes, looking at the sun slowly drifting to the horizon. But then Tigress broke the cuddling and stood up.

"I hope you like this... change" Said Tigress with flirting tone. Po happily nodded and full of happiness stared at Tigress.

"I need to sort some things out... Uh, do we still have that date in like... 30 minutes ?"

"You bet it is !" Said Po full of confidence

"Okay... I will be waiting you there.."

"Well, I think I will be waiting you. "

"I am sure that won't happen." Tigress laughed and started walking up to the jade palace... Po couldn't understand how is this entertaining to her: Going up and down through all those stairs. He can't image walking this horror even ONCE... How could Tigress walk these steps 100x times as punishment ? He then realized how time quickly goes... Tigress informed that the date will be in 30 minutes, so that means Po was cuddling and thinking for half an hour ! It felt like few minutes to him... he didn't have any time to find the food so he decided to have his date without it, and began walking to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom

* * *

Po was slowly walking trough the stairs to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. While doing so, he was thinking on how does Tigress look under that golden robe, and he was drifted into his imagination... He imagined all those amazing curves and that shiny fur, and of course... her, secondary sexual characteristics. He certainly has some interesting imagination, as he sometimes slobbered on his thoughts...

He was three-quarters on his way when he saw beautiful sunset... He knew that he has only 5 more minutes to get in time for his date. So he started running a little, but not too much so he doesn't get tired. He quickly got on the top and now he was finally at the Peach Tree. He was now finally satisfied.. all that stress of preparing for the date went away as he saw a beautiful Tiger figure standing in front of him. He finally did it...

"So you came in time... I am surprised." Tigress giggled.

"Heh, I told you that my awesomeness won't disappoint you !"

"So it seems." Tigress replied while rolling her eyes on Po's funny sentences.

"Tigress ?" Po asked nervously.

"Hmm ?"

"I... I have something for you" Said Po. Tigress got a confused look on her face. She didn't know what could possibly Po have for her. She was looking at his paws that were trying to find something in pockets... After some hilarious searching, he finally found what he was looking for... It was little fluffy plushy Tigress toy.

"Um... I hope you like it." Po gave this plushy toy into Tigress paws. She was really surprised and started surveying it... Po got nervous, because he thought Tigress doesn't like it. After some while of exploring this plushy toy Tigress started to laugh. This made Po uncomfortable, but Tigress looked satisfied.

"Oh, Po ! This is amazing ! Thank you so much !" Yelled Tigress while hugging Po. Po didn't understand why she is so happy about a plushy toy, yes he saw it awesome too, but Tigress ? Even such simple fluffy gift felt for Tigress like the most awesome thing in the universe. It was a great feeling for Tigress, she felt like she was finally loved, so much that someone was willing to pay for a gift for her. She was the happiest Tiger on the world.

She was in big hype and full of joy, but after some while she broke the hug and went behind the Peach Tree to look at the sunset while still surveying the little plushy toy. Po felt really satisfied and was happy that he made Tigress happy. He went under the Peach Tree and he put the golden blanket on the ground. It was amazing, it was soft and beautiful at the same time... The golden color was shining in the sunset, just like Tigress's robe. Tigress noticed this blanket and got interesting face expression...

"Save leopard, huh ?"

"Yeh, sorry... I will bring back those 200 yuans to Shifu tomorrow." Replied Po feeling guilty. Tigress rolled her eyes on this sentence and sit next to Po in relaxing position. She had her head on Po's shoulder and she was cuddling a little.

"I am sorry I didn't bring any food... It got really complicated." Said Po disappointed.

"That doesn't matter Po... I am not even hungry" Replied Tigress while smiling. She began to cuddle a lot with Po, which was lovely to him. They both looked at the sun that just disappeared and dark came... Luckily, Tigress had a lantern, so she lighted it up and placed it near the blanket. Po facepalmed himself, thank god he has Tigress that doesn't forget things...

Tigress got herself into relaxing position.. so she laid on Po like he was her pillow. Po loved when... let's just face it: Po loves every movie that Tigress does on him ! He got relaxed and he was totally in love... But it was really quiet around here, so he decided to start a "chitchat", and after it just wait for the best moment to start his "naughty games"...

"So erm... Your fur smells really nice Tigress"

"Hmm, you smell nice too"

"Really ? So the bubbles are useful for something after all..."

"So you had a bath for me ?" Tigress felt like she was getting a compliment so she began licking Po on his cheek. Po absolutely loved it, it was both funny and lovely.

"Tigress ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Do you like something on me ? I mean... physical..."

"Well, if you want to know... You are like my bed, I love being on top of you, and you are like a plushy toy.. (purr)"

"So you don't mind that I am fat ?"

"That doesn't matter Po... I love who you are" Said Tigress licking Po on his neck... Po was happy about it. Someone finally liked him for his Po appearance, not for his title.

"Now you" Said Tigress out of nowhere.

"Ehm... what ?"

"Tell me, what you like on me." Po got surprised by this question. he never thought that Tigress would ask him such thing. He thought for a while before saying anything.. he just loved everything about her.

"On you ? Everything... you have furry and shiny fur, beautiful eyes, absolutely perfect figure, and awesome lips.." Tigress blushed really hard from this. She began to lick Po on his belly and began to wrap her tail around his chest. This made Po really horny, and he got kinda nervous from it. No other female has ever been touching Po so romantically...

"Po, if you don't like it just tell me"

"What ? No... it's driving me crazy, hehe... It's just... This is my first time that... Female is touching me... you know..." Replied Po really nervous. Tigress giggled and laid on interesting position... She put her head on Po's crotch and her legs onto Po's legs. This got Po so horny, that he could feel something growing in his pants... He started sweating that something might happen. Well, he kinda wanted her to touch his manhood... but he needed some time to get ready to be naked in front of Tigress, and he wanted to make her relaxed before doing so...

"Ehm... Po... you have nunchaku in your pants ?" Tigress asked while rubbing her head.. This made Po sweat a lot, and he nearly exploded from the nervosity.

"Ugh... Y-Yeah... nunchaku hehe... I have it for safety you know... If bandits show up-"

"That is definitely not going to happen.."

"Ugh Tigres... could you please... Eh, be in different position ?"

"Oh, Sorry Po" Tigress noticed that Po wasn't comfortable in such position, so she sat differently... She rested her head on Po's shoulder while her butt was on Po crotch... This made him even hornier, but the beauty that was sitting on such position was kinda calming him... "Well, if she thinks that it's nunchaku then I won't disagree with her position" He thought for himself... They both sat quietly watching as first stars showed up in the sky... It was really nice moment between them.

"Po ?" Tigress asked out of nowhere.

"Yes ?"

"Won't your dad Li be disappointed ?"

"Why should he ?"

"I mean... If he will be okay that you are dating a Tiger... it is unusual... pandas should like pandas you know..."

"I didn't grow with pandas so I guess I have different tastes..."

"I didn't grow up with tigers either..." Tigress got sad face... They were both quiet, until Po decided to speak to her feelings:

"Do you wish to meet your parents someday ?" He asked her... Tigress thought for a while, and after a long gasp she replied:

"Honestly... no... They left me alone in a strange place like I was nothing for them... And even after so many years, they didn't come to visit me or something... They threw me away..." Replied Tigress, with a little tear coming from her left eye... She was strong and thought, but she could get really emotional... She looked really sad... Po wanted to change her opinion and raise up her mood:

"Tigress don't say this... They surely had a reason to leave you there... Look, when I got the flashback of mom leaving me, I also thought that she left me because she didn't love me... And hey, she saved my life from that evil peacock... I am sure that they are looking for you and travel trough all China to find you."

"But... (sigh) you are right... I should not judge it before I know the whole truth... T-Thanks Po-" Tigress wiped her tear and strongly hugged Po... "Thanks for being such amazing person... You are the best thing that could ever encounter me.."

Both of them got very emotional... They were in a big and strong hug and emotional position... They stayed like this for a while, but then they broke the hug and just stared at each other's eyes... Tigress had her arms around Po's neck while sitting on his crotch and Po was holding her hips. They both looked only at their's love eyes. It was such beautiful sight.

"I love you" they both said in union...

"Now it is the time" Po thought. He slowly tilt to Tigress... When their noses touched, they both closed their eyes and got into a deep and amazing kiss... It was even more amazing than the one at the 1000 stairs... It was a beatufil sight. Po wanted to make Tigress happy, so he lifted his arm and put his paw on Tigress's shoulder. He slowly massaged it until Tigress was fully relaxed. Then he unbuttoned one of the buttons on her robe and started to pull out her golden robe by her shoulders...

He was already at her chest when he was pulling out her robe... He was so enthusiastic that he is taking off clothes of a woman. And he was so happy that he could finally make Tigress more relaxed... And of course: feel the pleasure.

But then Tigress opened her eyes really wide and kicked Po out. She was in shock, and she just stared at Po that was that much insulting to try to undress her. Po was now so scared that he even tried to run away, but Tigress put her leg onto Po's neck. Po started to pray and he sweated really lot.

"Po ! Why did you try to undress me ?!" Tigress yelled full of anger.

"I am sorry, sorry ! I just wanted to... ugh"

"Wanted what ?!"

"Ugh, it is hard to tell !"

"Po ! If this is one of your stupid pranks with Monkey, then guess where my claws will end !"

"Alright ! I wanted to sleep with you !"

Tigress got a confused look... She put away her leg from Po's neck and calmed down.

"Sleep with me ? Po, I don't sleep naked."

"No, that's not what I meant !"

"Then what ?"

"I ugh..." Po was playing with his fingers from nervosity that he has to tell her literally.

"(Sigh) I wanted to have... sex with you... Look, I am sorry Tigress but you are making me so horny that I couldn't resist it anymore and-"

"Po..."

"And I just wanted to unleash that feeling inside of me !"

"Po !"

"Hmm ?"

"What's sex ?"

 **To be continued...**


	2. The Question

**Chapter 2**  
 **The Question**

"What's sex ?" Tigress asked with a confused look.

"Um... what ?"

"I asked you what's sex."

"Pfff, haha ! You have the best jokes Tigress !" Po said while totally laughing. Tigress confusedly stared at him.. Po was laughing for a while, but when he noticed Tigress's face he stopped his expression.

"You serious ?"

"I am serious panda, tell me what's sex." Replied Tigress. Po thought that she just doesn't know such word, so he thought on a simple word to express what sex does... He thought for a while, but then he spoke:

"Um... You know where cubs come from ?"

"From belly ?" Replied Tigress

"No, I mean.. You know how... Cubs are... I don't know how to say it, hehe... Um, created or made ?"

"They just come out of nowhere, that is how I see it.. Nature is weird, indeed" Replied Tigress... Po nearly passed out.. A fully grown woman doesn't know what sex is. He got shocked facial expression because he was afraid of how the hell is he going to explain her such thing. Tigress stared at Po that looked like he was just doomed, and she was worried that she said something really stupid.

"What ?" Tigress asked while crossing her arms.

"Um... I-I think I have to go now, what a great date see yaa-" Nervously said Po while he was about to leave.. He turned his back to Tigress and began to quickly walk away..

"Stop it right there panda ! You are going to tell me what is sex !" Yelled Tigress that stomped into the ground.. Po stopped and swallowed all the salivas he had in mouth.. He turned around to see Tigress that was standing just a few centimeters from him.. She was really upset because she thought that sex is an insult.

"Um... Eheh... Tigress, maybe we can talk about this... T-t-tomorrow" Said Po while really sweating.

"No ! You are going to give me the answer right now !" Yelled Tigress that put her paw onto Po's shoulder. Po didn't know what he should tell her... He was thinking of another "awesome" excuse, but he couldn't think of anything...

"Po ! I don't have entire day !"

"Well, technically it is evening so-"

"Panda !"

"I-I don't know the answer ! Ask Shifu !" Quickly yelled Po while he did some awesome Kung Fu to put away Tigress's paw from his shoulder and started running as fast as he could...

"Get back here !" Tigress started to chase Po trough all those steps, she was decided to get the answer by all means.. Tigress was shocked that Po could run so fast that even she couldn't catch him.

"Po, when I catch you yoouaaaaaaa" Tigress wanted to say something but she stumbled on one of the steps and started falling down.. While doing so, she even caught Po, so they were both falling and hitting their heads. They were falling for a good minute before they finally fell last time. Both Po and Tigress were laying on each other's bellies, looking at each other's face from close. They both hissed in pain...

But then they heard a mumbling sound beneath them.. Po quickly stood up and what he saw totally shocked him. He didn't realize that they both fell on...

"P-p-panda... What is the m-m-meaning of th-h-is !" Said Shifu angrily while hissing in pain. Po quickly hid behind Tigress that was shocked from Shifu's broken back too. Shifu was about to inspect Po's unusual behavior about a date, and when he was in front of the steps to Sacred Peach Tree... Well, they both fell on him.

"M-Master Shifu... I apologize for my behavior, we were- " Said Tigress while bowing to Shifu, but before she could explain anything Shifu interrupted her:

"No ! You may go Tigress.. I will have a word with Po" Said Shifu with upset voice. Tigress bowed her master and walked away.. Po started sweating and he got nervous from that mess he just made.

"What were you doing panda ! Explain now !"

"I-I was just walking to the Sacred Peach Tree but then BAM out of nowhere Tigress fell on me and we both started falling down, until we fell on you !"

"You are lying panda !" Shifu hit Po's leg with his staff "I can see it in your eyes !"

"Ugh, um... ARRRGH ! Okay, I was going on a date with Tigress ! But it went wrong !" Yelled Po out of nervosity.

"I know that... But explain to me what went wrong" Said Shifu calmly.. This surprised Po because he thought Shifu is going to tear him apart.

"Um... Y-y-you don't mind that I was on date with Tigress ?"

"I don't mind that panda... And I am not even surprised something went wrong.. If you know what I mean" Smiled Shifu... Po knew what he meant by that, he was referring on the fact that when Po does something it always goes wrong..

"Now, you better start explaining panda, or guess how many times you will have to go trough 1000 steps !"

Po swallowed salivas in his mouth.. He could do anything, but just not that !

"Um... I ugh... I was... I-I was late.. Yeh ! That is the reason !" Said Po while playing with his fingers from nervosity.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I am 100% sure that is the reason why she was chasing me !" Yelled Po full of confidence

"You dare to lie me again panda !" Shifu yelled and hit Po second time.. Po hissed in pain and started jumping with one foot.

"Arrgh, I swear that is the reason !" Yelled Po trying to convince Shifu. Shifu thought for a while, but then he replied:

"Alright then, I trust you panda"

"Oh, thank god... I was- Aaaaargh" Po wanted to say something but Shifu hit his head with staff.. Po hissed from pain even more and started jumping on both feet.

"Just kidding panda ! Tell me the truth, now !" Yelled Shifu out of nowhere

"Ugh, I-I have to pee !" Again yelled Po and started running really fast away from Shifu. Shifu just stared at him and was giggling, but after a while he went to Jade Palace to have a rest for tomorrow's training. Maybe he will even forget about this evening...

Po ran to the front of the training hall, but he stopped there to take a break.. He sighed from relief, and silently sat on one of the stairs.. However, Po was now totally exhausted.. The entire day was one big fail. Nothing was right, and this totally tired him.. He had a tiger asking about sex, master that knows about his secret love with his daughter, and also adoptive father that is obsessed with grandchildren... It was just screwed.

But tomorrow was hard training in plan, and he needed rest a lot for it.. So he went to barracks to get some sleep. While going there he was thinking about how beautiful Tigress would look like if she knew what is sex. He thought of it as bad luck... The Paradox is that he was actually lucky: If they had sex, and Shifu saw them.. That would be a total disaster !

* * *

 **Next Day**

It was now Saturday. The morning was now, however, unusual. The gong ringed an hour later than it used to ring... Whatever, the gong ringed and the students stood in front of their rooms to bow their master. This time Po didn't oversleep, which was really surprising to everyone.

"Good morning master" students said at one time...

"Students, I hope you used your free time in the right way because today it will be hard training... I expect you in training hall after breakfast" Said Shifu that looked kinda upset. Well, mainly because it was morning: He was always in bad mood in morning...

"Yes Master" everyone said at one time again and went to the kitchen, and Shifu went to training hall to get prepared for teaching new moves.

While walking trough the hallway to the kitchen, Po didn't talk with Tigress and didn't even look at her... They both looked like they just had the biggest hassle ever. They weren't angry at each other or something, but for some reason they didn't have the mood to talk together.

Everyone went to the kitchen and sat at the table, while Po was going to prepare breakfast. Surprisingly, this time they didn't wait for Po to start the discussion... They all talked about their free day and what they were doing, or about random things. Nobody even noticed Po's and Tigress's ´bad mood.

After like 3 minutes the breakfast was finally done and Po served it to everyone at the table. Everyone except for Tigress and Po were talking. But after this chit chat of their free day everyone was quiet again... They were just eating the soup they got for breakfast... Until out of nowhere Tigress started another discussion:

"Guys, can I ask you something ?" Said Tigress while eating her noodle soup. When Po heard it he got really nervous: "Oh no, please just don't ask about it, please don't" prayed Po in his mind...

"What is it Tigress" Replied Viper.

"Do you know what is uh... sex ?" Asked Tigress normally. Everyone at the table stared at her with shock, especially Po: Po nearly passed out. When Tigress asked this question even Monkey's sticks fell into his soup. They stared at her for a good minute.

"Um... What ?" Asked Tigress feeling confused. And then everyone except for Po started to laugh really hard... Really hard. They were laughing so hard, that even table started to shake from the vibrations. Tigress felt like she was asking a stupid question and she blushed from the embarrassment. Po was just shocked and was thinking of all bad things that could happen..

"Ahaha... Heh... Um... Why do you ask ?" Asked Mantis between laughs...

"Ugh... Po just wanted to do that thing with me, and I have no idea what sex is, so pretty please: Can someone explain it to me ?" Said Tigress calmly.

After this sentence, everyone stared at Po with big wide opened mouths and eyes. Po nearly passed out from the embarrassment and had a taste to just jump from a cliff... They stared at him for a good minute. Tigress was just confusedly looking at Po that looked totally doomed.

"Um... Hehe, guys, it is not what you think-" Po tried to make an excuse but Crane interrupted him:

"PO WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH TIGRESS !" Yelled Crane.

"Are you kidding me ? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE ?!" Monkey yelled and started to dance (for some unknown reason)

And with this sentence a big, REALLY BIG hassle started... Everyone was yelling at each other and they wrangled about Po's sexual interest. Tigress stared at the hassle she just started and was really confused... She had no idea what is going on.

"Um... Po, did I say something wrong ?" Asked Tigress.

"Ugh... Haha, nooo... Everything is alright, heh.."

"Then why are they wrangling ?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA, DON'T ASK ME WHAT IS SEX !" Yelled Po and started running out of the kitchen while yelling "aaargh!". He was near the doors but he then got shocked from the figure that was standing in front of him... It was Shifu. He went to inspect the noises coming from the kitchen. Po stopped right in front of him and began to nervously sweat.

"Um... H-h-hey M-m-m-aster S-s-s-s-s-hifu.."

"What is going on here ?!" Yelled Shifu while hitting Po's head with his staff.. For some reason Shifu loved to hit Po...

When the Furious Five heard Shifu's voice they all became silent and tried to mask they were having a hassle. They just stared at each other of what they are going to say to Shifu... They liked to make fun of Po, but they just couldn't tell they were wrangling about Po's sex interest to Shifu... That would be a death sentence to Po.

"Um... We were... talking about..." Mantis started the excuse "About... Ehm, dumplings..." and Viper finished the excuse.

"Hmm, I expect you in training hall in 3 minutes.." Said Shifu... He was about to walk away, but then:

"Oh, Master Shifu wait !" Tigress asked.. Shifu turned around and was curious about what Tigress wants. Po started to sweat even more and he was even thinking about quickly running away to Japan...

"What is it Tigress ?" Asked Shifu curiously.

"Do you know wh-" Tigress wanted to ask Shifu, but suddenly everyone covered Tigress's mouth. Tigress mumbled something while the others were trying to hold her tight..and she was becoming really angry.

"Um... She forgot what she wanted to ask, you can go now !" Said Monkey, trying to keep Tigress quiet.

"Hmm.." Mumbled Shifu, and walked away... He knew that they were hiding something, but he wanted to wait for a better occasion to start inspecting the strange behavior. When Po saw Shifu leaving the barracks he sighed from relief, as well as everyone else in the room.

But then Tigress did some crazy Kung Fu and kicked the Furious "Four" out of her body. They all hit the walls and hissed in pain. But still better than watching Po being killed !

"What is the meaning of this ?! Why can't I ask him about sex ! What the hell is wrong with that word.." Yelled Tigress full of anger and hit the table... The others just stared at her, trying to find an excuse.

"(Gasp)... I seriously need to train..." Said Tigress feeling offended and, with anger, walked away to the training hall. Others were all staring at Po, mumbling something about him.

"Great job Po..." Said Mantis ironically and walked to the Training Hall, as well as the others. Po stayed for some seconds in the kitchen alone, but then he caught up with the others on their way to the Training Hall...

Tigress was already in the training hall when Po and others arrived... Both Shifu and Tigress looked upset (Shifu more). Po even thought that Tigress asked Shifu the question. Well, he was hoping that it didn't happen.

Po and others stood up next to Tigress and started paying attention to Shifu. He looked at them disappointed because of the hassle. He always taught them discipline and inner peace.

"Students... I had 3 hours training in plan, but because you didn't control your inner peace during this morning I am going to give you 4.30 hours of training... I hope it will not happen again" Said Shifu with disappointed voice... Po with the Furious Five blushed from their behavior and stared at the ground while swearing that now they have to do a punishment... The Furious Five bowed their master and went to the training area. Po waited for a while, but then he spoke to Shifu:

"Um... Master Shifu ?"

"What is it"

"How would you explain a thing you don't know how to explain ?"

"Hmm... Well, if I can't explain it then I would ask someone else to explain it."

"Oh... um..."

"Why do you ask ?"

"Oh, it's nothing.. Just a question, so I can be prepared if that thing happens one day... Hehe!" Replied Po while doing that fake laugh he tends to do. Shifu had an idea that today's hassle could be connected to Po's strange behavior after his date with Tigress. He stroked his mustache and walked to one of the corners of the Training Hall, and watched the training. Po joined the Furious Five in the training and they trained very, and very hard...

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Po and the Furious Five were training really hard, to catch up the free day. Tigress was doing the best training, while Po doing the worst: as he was still exhausted from yesterday (and he was lazy). When Shifu saw their success in training, he gave them 10 minutes to rest and get some water.

When Po heard this he began jumping and laughing from the happiness of getting a break. When he saw the water cups he walked to them like he was a zombie that wants some braiiins (He was obviously overreacting)... And when he finally got the first drop of water into his mouth, he gasped from the enjoyment. The Furious Five were not surprised, they were used to Po's comedic behavior...

While Po was enjoying every drop of water like it was 100 chocolate cakes, Tigress sat next to him.. Po probably didn't even notice it, and he kept melting from the amazing water taste...

"Um, Po... Can we talk ?"

"Oh my god that is so ama- Aah... Um.. Hey.. Y-yeah, sure why not."

"I am sorry that I ruined our date yesterday... And also the breakfast.." Said Tigress with a sad tone, while looking at the ground.

"W-what ? You didn't ruin anything Tigress... It was all my fault... I shouldn't have mentioned sex..." Replied Po with a little smile.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't want to give me answer Po..."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I am going to ask Shifu instead" Replied Tigress and she began to drink her water... Po got really scared, because if she mentioned that he wanted to undress her... That would be an instant death. He needed to get some more time before he could properly explain her sex, so he doesn't get into problems with Shifu. So he thought of an excuse:

"No ! I mean... S-Shifu... Um, he told me that... We have a punishment... Um.. We must not ask him anything... Yeah"

"You serious ?"

"Yeah, I am the most serious panda in China ! Haha!"

"You asked him something and he didn't mind.."

"Um... Em... Y-yeah, I was joking ! That was a just a test ! To... Test your... Mind stuff"

"Ugh... Ok ? I am going to ask him after the training" Said Tigress while she was about to continue her training. But Po grabbed her paw and didn't let her go. Tigress stared at Po confusedly, as she didn't have any idea what he wants...

"Erm... Po, why do you hold my paw ?" Said Tigress while trying to get her paw out of Po's tight arm.

"Um... Maybe we could forget about that word, and... move on, hehe ?"

"No, I would want to know the answer"

"B-b-but..."

"Po ! Let go of my paw !" Said upset Tigress as she did some crazy Kung Fu and got her paw out of Po... Po began to hit his head with a stick that he found laying)))) on the ground. "Dumb, dumb, dumb !" Thought Po as he was hitting his head... He sat for a few more minutes before returning to the training, thinking on an explanation to sex. But he just couldn't think of anything. Sex wasn't fireworks sience, but for some reason, it felt like it was even more complicated... So while training he thought on an explanation of sex, and...

* * *

 **3 Hours Later.**

And even after 3 hours of deep panda thinking, he didn't get anything out of his tiny brain. The only way to explain sex to Tigress would be to ask someone who does know how to explain it... But who ? The only person that could explain it was Shifu, but that would be a death sentence... Wait, no ! There is one more person that could know the answer and that was...

"(Li) Dad !" Yelled Po out of nowhere while he was hitting wooden dummies. Others just stared at him with a confused look on their faces.

"What ?" Asked Crane.

"Um... Nothing" Replied Po and returned to hard training.

It was already 4 hours of training, and only half an hour was remaining. Everyone was training really hard, except for Po that is lazy and he wasn't focused on his training but on sex explanation. Tigress did the hardest training and she even got bored during it. Shifu, that was standing near the training area, noticed this and decided to praise her good work...

"Master Tigress, you can stop training now... You have done enough, I give you break for the rest of this day" Said Shifu loudly. Tigress stopped her training and went off the training area. When Po noticed this he got bad future thoughts... "No, no, no ! I can't let her ask him !" He yelled in his mind... Tigress bowed her master and was about to start a conversation, but then Po stopped his training and ran quickly to both of them. When Shifu noticed that Po wasn't training he hit his head with a staff and got upset:

"What are you doing panda ?! Why aren't you training !"

"Arghh, do you have to hit me every ti- Aargh" Tried to say Po but Shifu hit him again, but this time he hit his fingers on foot.

"Um, I finished the training already, can I please do something else ?" Said Po while moaning from pain.

"You barely did 1 pushup"

"B-b-but why can Tigress go now ?!"

"She trained hard, she deserves a break"

"Can't you see that I am exhausted ?" Yelled Po while pretending that he is about to die from tiredness. For some reason, Shifu did believe that he was really out of energy. Tigress that was standing just 1 meter from both of them was quiet and was impatient with her question... Shifu was about to give Po and The Furious Four a break, but then he realized something...

"(cough) Where are my 200 Yuans panda ?" Said Shifu and hit Po's belly with his staff... Po moaned again and started jumping from pain:

"Um... I... I ugh... kinda forgot you know..." Sad Po nervously while scratching his back head "maybe I can give you those Yuans... tomorrow, heh ?"

"I give you 2 options: Either give me those Yuans now, or you are going to continue on training" Replied Shifu calmly while holding his mustache.

"Um... A-ugh..." Mumbled Po trying to make an excuse...

"Alright, continue on your training panda" Said Shifu and turned away. Po yelled and began kissing Shifu's feet, begging for mercy: "Master pleaaaaaaaaaase !" He even tried to make a fake cry, but he wasn't such a good actor. Shifu thought for a while, but after seeing his behavior he only sighted:

"(Sigh) Okay, All of you can now do what you want..." When Po heard this he began jumping from joy and clapped to Shifu's response. "But ! Panda, you will not have dinner today, as a punishment that you forgot to bring me 200 Yuans !" When Po heard this his good mood went away. He got a sad face and he was about to cry that he will not taste yummy food this evening. But hey, he is a grown male, so he got out of his bad mood. The other students bowed their master and went away...

But Po, Tigress and Shifu stayed in training hall. They were all staring at each other, waiting for Po leaving. They quietly stared like this for a good minute, until Tigress decided to make it quick:

"Um, Po can you leave us alone ?" Said Tigress trying to finally ask the question.

"Tigress, I have something really important to... Um... To show you ! Please come with me to the village an-"

"Can this wait Po ? I first wa-"

"Tigress, please this is super important !" Yelled Po and grabbed Tigress arm. Tigress growled at Po, which scared certain panda... Po quickly got his paw off Tigress arm and got some distance from Tigress. Tigress didn't know what to do. Either follow her lovely panda or ask the question she was waiting for all day. But after a minute of thinking, she sighed and went to the doors.

"C'mon Po, what do you want to show me..." Said Tigress with a disappointed voice. Po gasped from relief and with his goofy smile he came to Tigress and held her soft paw. Tigress also smiled as she felt this touch, and they both walked away from the Training Hall. Shifu didn't say anything, he was just looking at his daughter that is having a good time with her love. Shifu decided to read some more scrolls, so he went to Hall of Heroes. While on the way to the Hall of Heroes he was still trying to connect events that happened today to events that happened yesterday and get some final theory about Po's bummer...

Po and Tigress went from Training Hall and closed the doors. Po wanted to pull Tigress to the destination, but Tigress suddenly stopped and was looking at Po with a confused look.

"What did you want to show me Po ?" Said Tigress while she put her paw away from Po's tight hold.

"Um... Something... Ugh.."

"Po !"

"T-the noodle shop !" Yelled Po. Tigress gave him even more confused look than she did 5 seconds before:

"What ? What is so special about that place, that you had to interrupt my conversation ?"

"Um, we should go !" Replied Po and quickly pulled Tigress out of the backyard of Training Hall. Tigress didn't even realize that she was being pulled until they both arrived at the stairs. Po wanted to quickly go to the noodle shop, but Tigress stopped again and got her paw out of Po's hold. Po wanted to pull her again, but Tigress put her paw onto Po's chest and was pointing at the stairs... It took Po a minute before he realized that she wants him to sit down. He didn't resist so he doesn't make her upset, and sat down on one of the stairs, and Tigress sat next to him.

"Po... You are acting weird... Is it because I asked what is sex ?" Said Tigress calmly while putting her paw onto Po's thigh.

"W-w-what ? No ! It's just... I am exhausted from the training" Lied Po.

"Mhhm" Replied Tigress and she laid her head onto Po's shoulder. Po didn't know what is going on.. "Why is she cuddling with me ?" He thought. But he liked cuddling with Tigress, and maybe it would make Tigress forget about sex. So he didn't care about that much...

"Po ?"

"Huh ?"

"When should we tell Shifu and your dad about our relationship ?" This question surprised Po. He wouldn't think that Tigress is going to ask him that. He really wanted to talk about his relationship with Tigress with his panda dad, but at the same time, he was scared that his goose dad would make more jokes and embarrassment moments. It was a dilemma for him...

"Ugh... I don't know Ti.."

"Maybe we can tell them after you show me the thing you want to show me" Said Tigress as she began to lick Po's cheeks. This made Po chuckle because it was really funny, but at the same time: it was lovely. But it was also surprising. After their yesterday's kiss, Tigress became more of a "cuddle" type and she really softened... Of course, except for the "I want to know what is sex" part. These last days were both a paradise and a nightmare... So many great things happened, but Po got into so deep problems that are not easy to solve.

"Ti ?"

"Yes ?"

"I... I am sorry for my behavior yesterday... I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to try to undress you..."

"(Sigh) It's okay Po. I understand that the whole undressing part is because of sex... So I think that sex is something like a virus that goes into your mind and makes you do things that you don't want to. But who knows, I will have to ask Shifu first, so I don't say stupid things..." Said Tigress as she was about to kiss Po.

She was almost at his lips but then Po started to uncontrollably laugh. That means: he laughed a lot. Tigress stared at Po like he was a dumpling zombie, and she felt embarrassed. Po even began to hit his belly from how funny Tigress described sex. Tigress had a taste to smash him with her paw, but she resisted this urgent need and rather tried for a conversation:

"Is something funny ?"

"Ugh.. (Giggle) No, It's... (big laughing)"

"So sex is something completely different ?"

"(Uncontrollable laughing)"

"Ugh... So I guess the undressing was because of something else" Replied Tigress feeling stupid. When Po heard this he stopped laughing and was looking at Tigress with that "oh no" face. Tigress noticed this... She had that thought again that Po wanted to do some experiment or stuff like that with her body (Pretty accurate description of sex). She sighed and stood up in front of Po:

"Let's go Po, I want to see what surprise you got for me" Said Tigress as she connected his paw to hers.

"Oh.. Right, sorry" Said Po while hitting his head from his stupidity and no sense of time.

So Po and Tigress began to walk down the stairs while holding their paws. But Po suddenly stopped and turned to Tigress. Tigress just confusedly looked at him and didn't say anything. But then, Po placed his paws on her hips and he inclined his head closer to Tigress.

"You forgot to kiss me" Said Po feeling romantic. Tigress thought for few seconds, but then she replied:

"You must deserve it panda" She giggled while she broke the "kiss position". Po simply nodded and smiled at this sentence, he again connected her paw to his, and they both together walked trough stairs. While walking they met some neighbors that waved at them and they were hyped from Dragon Warrior's new romantic interest... Of course, except for the ladies: Every girl that was passing near this lovely couple was jealous that The Dragon Warrior has a girlfriend, and they just simply sat on one of the stairs and cried. Yeah, really dramatic...

So, after some time of walking, this lovely couple finally arrived at the bottom of 1000 stairs. The town was full of people buying stuff, or just casually talking about simple things. There were even little children pretending they are "doctors" and "healing some stuff". This really melted Po, because he always found children very adorable. Well, He kinda wished he could have his own kids one day, and he especially wished to have those kids with Tigress... But after the date incident... That will be really hard to achieve.

Anyway, both Po and Tigress walked trough the streets, they smiled all the time and they looked like the happiest couple on the entire Earth. Everyone around stared at them like they were aliens with dumpling heads, and they were looking especially at Tigress: It was the first time for 28 years that they have seen Tigress walking with someone while holding his paw... It was so beautiful and unique to see Tigress finally having a boyfriend. Of course, it was shocking that Tigress is dating with Po, because for Tigress they would be expecting someone more of a... Hardcore sexy muscular lion. But Po was THE Dragon Warrior, so it was making him at least worthy in the eyes of simple villagers.

Po and Tigress finally arrived at the noodle shop. It was full of customers, eating, chewing and... Doing some other food stuff. There was no free table left, every chair was occupied by a hungry customer, and Mr. Ping was cooking some noodle soups.

"Ok, wait here" Said Po as he walked away from Tigress and entered the noodle shop. Tigress didn't find comfortable to stand in front of customers, so she borrowed a chair from a customer that was about to finish eating his noodle soup and quietly sat in the corner. The customer wasn't happy to see his chair go away, but when he saw THE Master Tigress sitting on it, he rather kept his mouth shut and while standing, he finished eating his noodle soup.

When Po entered the noodle shop it was really a mess, like there was some really hard party going on. Well, Mr. Ping was really busy with doing soups, so he didn't have any time to tidy. Po slowly walked to Mr. Ping and began to talk:

"H-Hey dad" Said Po. Mr. Ping turned around and when he saw Po he got really happy that his son arrived...

"Oh Po, finally you are here ! Go to table 6 and ask for order" Replied Mr. Ping as he began to slice rattish.

"Um... Where is Li ?"

"Oh, he went back to the panda village early this morning... Did he forgot to say goodbye to you ?"

"WHAT ?! I thought he will be here !" Yelled Po and jumped... Which caused him some pain because the noodle shop didn't have much space between floor and ceiling. He moaned from pain and was licking his thumb or whatever that part of his paw is.

"Po ?"

"This is bad, this is soo bad !"

"What is wrong Po ?" Asked Mr. Ping while giving dumplings to customers. Po was now doomed: he thought that Li would still be in the village. He was the only person that could explain sex because he was a parent... Well, not the only one. But asking Mr. Ping to explain sex ? That would be ultra embarrassing. Po thought for few minutes... "Oh man, this is so screwed...But it Looks like it is the only way" He said in his mind... So Po slowly walked closer to Mr. Ping, which made this goose little bit uncomfortable, and he let out veeeery long sight:

"(Very long sigh) Um... Dad ? Ugh... Could you explain me... What is... Oh, dammit, explain to me what is SEX please !" Said Po, while he highlighted the word "sex" with syllables. Mr. Ping got a shocked facial expression, and in a dramatic slow motion he dropped his spoon, that sloooowly fell on the floor. Mr. Ping stared at Po for a good minute before realizing what is going on. Po got nervous from this, and he was just imagining how his dad is going to mock his own son for not knowing what is sex.

"So you don't know... what is sex ?" Said Mr. Ping so dramatically, that it felt like a heartbreaking moment in a soap opera.

"Oh Po, now I finally understand why you were so angry about cubs with Tigress ! You don't even know how they are created !" Laughed Mr. Ping...

"Ugh... Y-yeah. So, what is... Um, sex ?"

"I don't know son, ask someone else" And out of nowhere Mr. Ping got annoyed voice as he said this sentence, and he went back to slicing rattish. Po was NOW really doomed... really doomed. If his father doesn't know how to explain sex, then only Master Shifu can. And that would be a huuuuge disaster for Po !

"What is going on here ?" Out of nowhere a female feline sound came from behind of Po. Po was now EXTRA doomed, and he nearly fell trough the floor to the ground from the stuff that is going on.

"Tigress, welcome ! So you are finally dating with Po ?"

"So this is the surprise Po ? Yes, I am Mr. Ping..."

"This is great !" Mr. Ping started to dance from happiness "but I got to warn you Tigress... My Po is still in his childhood and doesn't know where cubs come from !" Said Mr. Ping... Po now got even MORE EXTRA doomed.

"Well, Po mentioned something about cubs that is connected to sex"

"And that is the point ! Po doesn't know what sex is ! Can you believe it ? Haha, I thought that they learn it in school."

Po was just standing quietly a meter away from both of them and was thinking of his last words...

"What ? So you don't know what is sex either Po ? So you didn't try to undress me because of sex ?" Asked Tigress curiously. Po looked like he was hanging on a noose, totally without emotion, just stupidly staring at both of them. When Mr. Ping heard this he got so happy like it was his birthday ! He started dancing and singing some romantic songs. It was really comedic...

"Oh Po ! You tried to sleep with Tigress ?! What a man you had become ! I am so proud of you !" Yelled Mr. Ping while dancing even more. Po was now so doomed, that even gods couldn't help him. And you know why ? Because the customers heard this... They all had their mouth and eyes wide opened and were shocked from what they have just heard. Everyone began to silently discuss Po's sexual interest, and parents were explaining that "sex" is just a funny joke to all the children in the Noodle Shop.

Tigress was very confused as well as all the customers. Mr. Ping was still dancing and singing as he went to prepare noodle soup to his loved wealthy customers. Po was absolute without emotion, he was just stupidly staring at Tigress. This made her kinda worried if she didn't blow his mind. She softly put her paw on Po's shoulder and worriedly stared at him.

"P-po ?" Asked Tigress worried. And then out of nowhere, Po got out of control and started yelling and running around the noodle shop. He was like insane !

"Dammit, I KNOW WHAT IS SEX, BUT HOW SHOULD I EXPLAIN IT TO YOU TIGRESS ?! HOW ?! You should have already known these things !" Yelled Po full of anger and nervosity.

"I already said that I will ask Master Shifu"

"THEN GO ASK HIM ! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ! THIS IS JUST NERVE WRACKING, I FINALLY WANT PEACE !"

"Jeez, calm down Po !"

"How am I supposed to calm down ?! This is just wrong, wrong, WRONG !"

"I am trying to be nice to you, and you keep yelling and doing stupid things !" Said Tigress as she crossed her arms from the offense. When Po heard this he felt guilty for what mess he has done, so he stopped being so insane and just silently looked at Tigress. "You were so nice yesterday, a-and you even gave me a plushy toy... And today ? What has gotten into you ?!" Sighted Tigress as she got depressed from Po's behavior.

"Tigress, I didn't mean to-"

"No ! Stop talking, and j-just... Leave me alone..." Said Tigress as she silently left the Noodle Shop with a little tear in her eye. The customers got so angry at Po that they began to throw their food at the Noodle Shop and left without payment (They obviously heard the whole discussion). Tigress wasn't used to such behavior from Po, and it really broke her feelings. Po now got depressed too, as he felt more and more guilty for ruining their "relationship without problems". They were both so happy all the time, even when Po was tiresome... Po sat on the chair and just thought of the stupid things he did. Mr. Ping was angry that Po basically cast out all his customers, but when he saw how his son was in pain he couldn't be angry at him. Mr. Ping slowly walked to Po, and when he was just a few centimeters from him, he started to at least try to cheer him up:

"Oh, Po... Is this your first hassle with Tigress ?" Said Mr. Ping, but no reply came from Po. He just didn't have anything to say. "Welcome to relationship son...I-I know that it must be hard when you hurt your mate's feelings... But if she does love you she is going to forget about this soon."

"(Sniff) It isn't just a hassle dad... I made so big mess."

"Ehm, Son... I know that you don't want to talk to me, but please... Maybe if you explain to me what happened then I can help you." Said Mr. Ping as he laid his wing onto Po's arm. Po definitely needed a person to talk with, but with Li gone there was only his adoptive dad, and these last days he didn't have the best relationship with him. But Po needed it so much that he admitted his need for help. He took a long sight, and with a little tear in his heart he began to explain Mr. Ping everything. He didn't miss any important detail, and he even told his dad how he felt horny for weeks. While Po was talking, Mr. Ping was both shocked and proud... He would never expect that this could happen to Po. And the way Po talked... It was like he was getting more and more content as he talked more and more. Such discussion with a person he can, at least mildly, trust really made him throw down the stone from his heart.

"Po this is... Shocking..."

"What am I supposed to do ?"

"Um... I think the best way would be to let Master Shifu explain her such thing. I never had a daughter, so I don't know how he is going to react on this, but I ensure you it is going to be okay."

"But what about Tigress ? When she learns what I intended to do with her..."

"I don't know Po... She will either be okay with it and understand you, or she will have a bad mood for a week or two. But I am 100% sure that it will not ruin your relationship with her."

"T-Thanks..." Said Po as he stood up. Well, he was in the noodle shop and there was a big mess from all the cooking stuff, so he decided to help Mr. Ping with cleaning it. While doing so, they were also talking more about Tigress and serious themes. For the first time ever in these last weeks, Po and his dad were able to communicate seriously without any embarrassment moments...

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Tigress**

Tigress went to the Jade Palace to confront Shifu. She was really depressed and didn't have the mood to talk with Po for her entire day. It may feel like she is getting sad from a stupid thing, but considering her awesomely great relationship with Po, even a little hassle totally breaks her. After some time of getting trough 1000 steps, she finally arrived at the front doors to the Jade Palace. With a cold wind brushing her fur, she slowly opened these damn big doors and then slowly closed them. The Hall of Heroes was cleaned and without any sign of Po having fun. Tigress looked around and after like a second she saw Shifu that was reading scrolls. She softly walked to him and Shifu didn't even notice her. When she was near him she bowed:

"Master Shifu. Can I speak with you ?" Said Tigress. This scared Shifu a lot because he couldn't notice any sound of walking behind him, and he was shocked to see Tigress while he was reading his secret romantic scrolls. He turned around and quickly throw the scroll away.

"Aargh, W-welcome Tigress... Yes, of course."

"I have a question"

"Um... Sure, but are you okay ? You seem really sad"

"Wow, what ? Ugh, of course not... It's just..."

"Is it involved with Po ?"

"N-Ye-No... (Sigh) Yes it is..."

"You should try to meditate as we did yesterday... Of course, try to be in meditating longer than yesterday when Po interrupted us"

"Yes, I will definitely do that"

"So... What is the question you wanted to ask ?"

"I was on a date with Po yesterday... And while we were in total inner peace, Po began to undress me-"

"HE WHAT ?!" Yelled Shifu out from shock.

"L-let me finish ! He began to undress me, but when I stopped his unusual behavior he tried to run away. I confronted him and he said that he wanted to have sex with me. And I would really want to know what is sex, so I can understand why is Po acting so weirdly now." Said Tigress, and she was waiting for a reply... But she instead got a shocked Shifu's face, that looked like he was just about to pass out. Tigress couldn't understand why is everyone so shocked when they hear word sex coming from her mouth. But now she knew one thing: it is not suitable to talk about it, but it was too late...

"W-w-where is P-Po now..." Replied stammered Shifu.

"Um... He is at the Noodle Shop"

"Ugh... That stupid panda ! Send him here please-"

"But you still didn't answer my question"

"I need to see Po first !"

"B-but-"

"Tigress !"

"(Sigh) Yes, Master Shifu" Tigress bowed Shifu and began to walk to the village. She was very disappointed that she needs to wait to get her answer and upset that she has to see Po. Shifu waited for Tigress to leave the Hall of Heroes, and when she finally left he began to try to explain to himself what he has just heard. "Po wanted to... Violate... No, he would never do such thing... Or ?" thought Shifu loudly. He was so confused about what is happening that he needed to meditate, so he quickly ran to his room in Jade Palace and did his best to be calm...

While walking through all those 1000 steps, Tigress noticed that she is missing her nunchaku. This really surprised her, because she hid them into her sleeve, and they just disappeared out of nowhere. She was searching all over her body, but she just couldn't find them. Like, it wasn't big deal: Tigress could kick some butts even without nunchaku, but the strange feeling was making her really nervous. She even thought of a scenario where Po went to her room in the night and undressed her. After thinking on such scenario Tigress just couldn't resist thinking on yesterday's date, because for some reason she felt that it was connected with nunchaku... Something happened during it, and Tigress couldn't remember what.

Tigress let go of such thoughts and rather speeded up, getting on her all 4 paws and jumping and... doing some acrobatics stuff ? Basically: running like a true tiger. She got through 1000 steps in like a minute. Tigress was surprised that she didn't use this technique before, it was so much faster and with more adrenaline ! She was about to run like a tiger to the Noodle Shop, but out of nowhere a bunch of villagers showed up. They were all speaking at once, so Tigress didn't understand any word. These villagers kept blocking Tigress from doing her task, which made Tigress angry enough to growl loudly. This finally silenced them, but they were standing like monuments. Tigress wanted to first know the reason why they kept blocking her, so with a little more upset voice she asked:

"W-what is going on here ? Why are you all standing in my way !"

"Master Tigress ! Is it true that you slept with the Dragon Warrior ?" Asked one of the villagers.

"If I answer you, will you stand aside ?" Asked Tigress as she crossed her arms (yeah, she keeps doing that). The villagers nodded their heads and grabbed their papers and... Chinese pencils or whatever that thing is. Tigress sighted and thought on her answer. She thought that the villagers were asking if she was sleeping with Po like... In one bed, or on one another. And they kept doing it when they were on missions alone, so it didn't take long for Tigress to finally make the answer:

"Ugh... Yeah, we do it on every duo mission. Thanks, could I please-"

"OH MY GOD IT IS TRUE !" Yelled one of the villagers and began to write this answer onto his paper. Everyone else did the same and they began to speak at one time. They were asking questions like: "How did it go ?" "Do you plan cubs ?" and more related questions. But because they did it at one time Tigress couldn't understand a word, and it was the same thing as before she even answered them. They kept blocking Tigress from doing her job, and this time even growling didn't help to make them quiet... She was hopeless, nothing could stop them. Except for Kung Fu, but it was highly restricted to harm villagers.

So she was just standing in a circle that was filled with "Valley of Peace paparazzi", quietly and clearly with really upset mood. But... She noticed a black and white creature that was standing few meters from her. It didn't take long for Tigress to realize who that person was. It was her love Po, and he was walking to the Jade Palace. This was playing into her hands, she could kill 2 flies with 1 shot. She didn't have the mood to talk to him, but it was the only way to get out of the paparazzi circle of doom. She decided to call Po for help:

"H-hey Po ! Help me get out of this crowd !" Yelled Tigress as she began to jump and wave. Po noticed the sound of Tigress's voice and turned around. He saw a big crowd of villagers around Tigress that were constantly yelling at each other and at Tigress. He didn't know what is going on, but he knew one thing: Tigress needed help... He thought on a way to get rid of this crowd, and in like a minute he got greatly awesome Dragon Warrior idea !

Po stepped behind the crowd and took a looong dramatic breath. After this dramatically awesome breath taking, he spoke:

"Leave !" Said Po as he crossed his paws. This was the best plan ever ! It was sooo aweeeesomeeee that... Okay, it didn't work much. The villagers didn't hear Po and they kept yelling at Tigress that had the mood to crush them all. Tigress noticed Po and she got a face saying: "Help !". For the first time ever Tigress got such face expression... Po tried his best panda thinking, but he couldn't get any other awesome idea of getting the crowd out of there. Fighting Tai Lung was easier than trying to get rid of paparazzi !

But then Po saw some discount tickets from the Noodle Shop of his dad. They were laying on the ground, and there were a good bunch of them... There were enough tickets to feed the entire crowd ! Po got even more awesome idea ! He grabbed these tickets and began to wave them:

"Hey Guys, over here !" Yelled Po. For some unknown universe reason, this time the villagers noticed Po's voice and turned around. When they saw discount tickets they got so hyped for the noodle soup, that they stopped annoying Tigress and quickly made a crowd around Po. Po gave everyone a ticket and all those paparazzi ran to the Noodle Shop to get some good soup. When Tigress saw how Po got rid of the crowd so easily, she became jealous that she couldn't do it herself. Po got a goofy smile and stood up in front of Tigress. But when he began to look at her face this goofy smile faded away, and he became sad...

"Um... I am sorry Tigress... For how I acted... It was really stupid of me, I will not let it happen again !" Said Po while guilty stared at the ground. Tigress wouldn't expect Po to apologize, and such sweet thing from Po really softened her. For some unknown reason she began to feel good like she was happy again to be with Po. All that repugnance to stay away from Po literally faded away. She softly smiled and hugged Po, which made Po shocked at first, but he then returned the hug.

"It's okay Po" Softly said Tigress as she broke the 1-minute hug. It was such a nice moment between the two, and if it was possible then they would let it last forever. But Tigress still had to do her task:

"Po, Shifu wants to see you" Said Tigress as she let go of Po's soft black chest. If these two didn't hug then Po would probably assume that Tigress already asked Shifu about sex, but he was now melted from the soft feeling of Tigress's fur pressed against his chest. Po just stupidly nodded to this and began to follow Tigress to the Jade Palace. They walked together holding their paws, like a true romantic couple... Interestingly, an hour ago they were depressed but now they are content again ! Sometimes their mood just changes instantly out of nowhere...

With a slow walk, both Tigress and Po finally arrived at the top of 1000 steps. They walked slowly enough so Po didn't get exhausted, and he was busier holding Tigress's paw than worrying about his physical condition, so that may be the reason too... They both opened the big doors to the Jade Palace and softly walked to the pool thingie where Shifu was waiting for Po. Shifu had the angriest and upset face ever, and he was full of taste to make Po suffer... a lot... Both Tigress and Po stood up in front of Shifu and divided their paws, that were like 30 minutes ago still connected.

"Master Shifu, I brought Po as you asked... May I get the answer to my question ?" Asked Tigress as she bowed her master. When Po heard this he became really nervous, because he was worried that Tigress asked Shifu about sex. He was hoping that it didn't happen...

"You may go Tigress... I will have a word with Po... ALONE"

"B-But when do I get my answer ?"

"Shortly... After I deal with this... panda" Said Shifu and came really close to Po. He was only a few centimeters away from Po, and with a lot of anger in his eyes he stared at Po. Tigress got upset that she has to wait more before she finally gets the answer. With disappointment in her heart, she nodded her head and with paws formed into fists, she walked away, loudly closing the big doors...

Po got a bad feeling in his stomach, and he was expecting some not good stuff to happen. Shifu was staring at Po for 3 minutes, with silence flying trough the big Hall of Heroes. It was really scary to Po and at one moment he even thought that Shifu went crazy ! But this silence was just about to be exchanged with a loud sound of yelling and moaning from pain...

"Panda..." Said Shifu and closed his eyes. Po was staring at him, not knowing what the hell is going on. He had a suggestion that he forgot to mop the floor, but that wouldn't make sense for Shifu to be so upset and full of anger. Shifu was quiet again for about a minute. But after this dramatic minute, he opened his eyes:

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO VIOLATE TIGRESS !" Yelled Shifu and totally jumped on Po and began to strangle him with his staff, but making sure that Po doesn't die... Po could hardly breathe, and he was suffering a lot ! Po wanted to say something, but his throat was busy trying to stay alive. Zeng, that was moping the floor few meters from them, began to yell and ran away. This was some serious horror stuff !

This suffering already went for 2 minutes. Po was losing his strength and he was just about to collapse, but Shifu saw that it was enough and put the staff away. When Po's neck was finally free Po began to gasp and cough a lot... Ironically, by putting the staff away Shifu didn't help much because Po was still suffering. Po was trying to catch his breath for 3 minutes already, but he couldn't get out of it and he was still in shock. Shifu couldn't let Po suffer that much, Shifu wasn't a person that liked torturing someone. He grabbed his staff and by doing some damn Kung Fu universe magic he mysteriously healed Po. For Po it was like trespassing from hell into heaven ! All that suffering finally faded away and Po felt at least little normal again.

"EXPLAIN PANDA !" Yelled Shifu while staring into Po's eyes.

"I-I d-d-didn't want to violate her ! I-It was entirely on her if she wants to do it or not !"

"STOP LYING PANDA !"

"I AM NOT LYING ! Just think of it ! I am THE Dragon Warrior, if I really wanted to violate her then she wouldn't stand a chance against me ! And look, she is still virgin same as me !" When Shifu heard this he admitted that this wasn't an attempt to rape Tigress. He calmed down and stopped staring into Po's eyes. He looked a lot more normal, but it was still far from fine. Shifu still had an upset mood, and was about to start argument war with Po:

"That... still doesn't excuse you ! You know that any intimate acts are forbidden between the masters ! Such... pleasure feelings disrupt warrior's chi !"

"That means that I will have to be virgin for my whole life, just because I love master Tigress ?!"

"What is the point of it anyway ? Does it make you a better person ?!"

"No ! That pleasure feeling gives life to a cub and makes both participants at least once in life relaxed !"

"You are master of Kung Fu, not a panda that should make a father one day !"... This sentence hurt Po... a lot... It was like... It can't even be described with words how this sentence made Po's heart completely fall apart... He just heard from his master that the universe doesn't want him to give life to a new cub, but rather take another one away from a villain.

"That is why Tigress will never know of sex ! I will not let her ruin her honorable title !"

"Y-You know what ? You haven't changed since I came to the Jade Palace... You are still the same selfish... thing..."

"You take that back panda ! This is not how you treat your master !"

"No... It is not... But it is the truth, and that's what is important" Said Po with a little tear in his eye as he began to walk to the big front doors. Shifu was yelling at Po to stop and turn around, but Po didn't listen and continued on his path. When he arrived at the front doors, he turned around for the last time and saw Shifu that was angry. But he didn't come back to his master and shut the doors even louder than Tigress. Shifu was shocked from Po's behavior... Yes, he used to not follow the orders, but to also disrespect his master ? Well, Po was right on one thing: Shifu became the same person he used to be after Tai Lung's betrayal... How interesting that one stupid word totally disrupted the entire Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace... A date that was meant to be one of the most beautiful moments of his life turned into a big carousel of bummer...

Po closed the big front doors and began to think of what he is going to do. He had to tell Tigress about the whole... cub making stuff. But how can he explain sex, when Tigress barely knows what is womanhood useful for ? Just a day ago, he wanted sex so bad, but now when he thinks about it... he finds it gross. It is very unusual to think about sex as a gross thing when it comes out of male's head. Po himself doesn't know why he finds sex disgusting out of nowhere... Maybe it is because he is still hurt from Shifu's words, or because he has to somehow explain it to Tigress. There are lots of possibilities.

"I have to tell her about it... I can't let Shifu lie to her just so she stays virgin" Said Po to himself. Full of desire to make things right, he went to find Tigress...

 **Imagine some damn interesting searching compilation**

He searched everywhere, but he couldn't find Tigress. He even tried to ask Monkey and Crane, but they didn't know where she was... By the way, just between us: Po even sneaked into her room and found some interesting stuff, which he borrowed. After searching everything twice, he began to loose faith in sorting things out. He was now near Oogway statue that got repaired after Kai's attack... He could feel the cold wind flying through his black and white fur, and the pink leaves falling on the turned around, and was standing right in front of Oogway statue... He felt both guilty and embarrassed. THE Dragon Warrior and he can't explain one word ? What kind of Dragon Warrior is he, when he disrupted the entire Jade Palace and made so much mess that can barely be fixed ? Maybe Oogway did choose the wrong one...

"(Sigh)... I-I am sorry Oogway... You are now probably saying what a stupid panda I am... I-i-if there was just a way I could explain it to her... Maybe if you... Dammit, who am I trying to fool here... Now I am even talking to myself..."

Said Po with a sad tone as he was looking at the big statue. He was expecting that Oogway would at least give him a hint, just a little microscopic hint... But nothing showed up. Everything around was quiet and dead, even the last leaf has already touched the ground. He turned around, expecting Tigress to show up and cuddle with him, but no one was there. It felt to him like the whole world was upset of him...

Feeling lonely, Po sat in front of Oogway's statue. He was doing nothing: he wasn't even thinking... Just stupidly staring at the flowers near the statue. He could remember the day when he first saw chi... He saw that one of the flowers was nearly dead, so he decided to try his chi powers on it. He stood up and got closer to this flower, doing some Kung Fu moves to unleash his chi. Surprisingly: this time it didn't work. He couldn't make the flower move even by one centimeter. He totally lost his inner peace and self-confidence. This made him depressed even more, as he sat on the little stairs again and let a little tear come out of his eye... He desperately needed a hug... A hug from someone special... In this situation, only hug from his true love could heal him. But Tigress was nowhere to see...

As he sat longer and longer, out of nowhere he began to remember the day when he first kissed Tigress. He could remember that he was having a dream about it, but it was only the first half. He decided to at least try to cheer himself, and searched his mind to remember that one moment... Well, search his mind for the entire flashback, because then it is moar dramatic.

 **Flashback  
Po's POV**

 _Damn... Where did my dream end ? I have so many dumplings and... stuff... in my mind but I can find that stupid memory. Ugh... Wow, I am surprised at what I have in my brain... Mhmm, Tigress naked while eating noodles on my belly... Erm, no that is not it ! Dammit, where is it ! Ugh, let's just start at the moment where Tigress finished dancing for me... Wait, is that a striped dumpling ? Aaargh, no ! Back to the flashback:_

 _Tigress danced amazingly... I would never expect Tigress to be so good at it ! One of the best moments of my life for sure ! When she finished her improvisation show, I stood up and applauded as hard and loud as I could. Everyone around did the same... Except for Mei Mei. Ugh, I was so upset that Mei Mei didn't applause her ! How can't she like such skills ? Maybe she was jealous or something..._

 _The applause went for a minute and after it, Tigress went back to the chair and sat next to me. She was kinda shocked that she can dance with a ribbon, and was blushing. And what is better than a fluffy blushing Tigress right ? After she sat back to her place, the little panda kids did their show of kicking stuff. I certainly have to praise them for such skills, but I wasn't focusing on their show... The only thing that interested me was Tigress's blushed, beautiful face.I was full of taste to just jump on her and kiss her, but... I was scared of what could possibly happen after it. I always wanted to kiss Tigress, but never got the courage to do so..._

 _So I was just looking at her, full of love chemical stuff mixing in my brain and heart. Tigress didn't even notice me and was still in shock from her awesomeness. It was probably creepy from me to stare at her because Li and Mei Mei were both weirdly looking at me. When they looked at me like that, I always thought that I have a dumpling in my armpit for some reason, but now I probably knew the reason of that bad face expression..._

 _I was looking at her like this for a good 2 minutes... But then, out of nowhere, I was getting more and more far away from her. I looked around and saw Mei Mei that was pulling me somewhere. I got so angry that she interrupted my nice moment with Tigress, and yelled at her to stop that. But she didn't stop and pulled me behind a house..._

 _She began to touch me on my chest and leaned onto me. It was so uncomfortable and disgusting to me, but I couldn't kick her away... She even whispered some damn creepy words into my ear. The worst part was just about to begin... She licked my cheek, and slowly drifted her mouth into mine. Damn, why do I always get kisses from persons that I don't want to kiss with ! I tried to pull away from her, but that was not worth of a try, because she held me tightly... Really tightly... So the only option was to just try to not sense the kiss... After some touching stuff, she leaned fully into my mouth with her tongue. Gross !_

 _She was kissing me like this for a minute... A full minute of torture ! It was so disgusting and... ugh... unbelievably wrong ! It felt like I was burning alive in hell ! Ugh, I don't want to even remember that thing, let's just skip it in my flashback..._

 _But after the 3rd kiss, I saw Tigress standing few meters behind us. She was just shockingly staring at us with unleashed claws. "Thank god, my savior !" I thought in my mind... I couldn't let Tigress see me kissing with Mei Mei, so I just closed my eyes and roughly pulled Mei Mei out of me. From THE Dragon Warrior, it was very unhonorable... But who cares about honor, when the person you love sees you kissing with another person ? Mei Mei was full of anger and even tried to do a fake cry. It was the fakest thing I have ever seen in my whole life..._

 _"Erm... I am sorry that I interrupted... I think I should-" Tigress tried to finish her sentence, but Mei Mei began to yell like crazy:_  
 _"You whore ! You ruined this moment !"_

 _"W-what ? I am really sorry, I didn't want to-"_

 _"Po is mine, understand ?! You... You are just an ugly, striped, stupid tiger ! Po doesn't want you, he wants me !" Is the only thing I understood that Mei Mei was yelling. Tigress was just confused and didn't know what to do, and Mei Mei kept offending Tigress... I couldn't let her mock my bestie Ti:_

 _"Stop this Mei Mei ! What has she ever done to you ?!"_

 _"She is a liar and gold-digger ! She wants to fuck with you and grab all your wealth !"_

 _"What ?! How dare you talk like this about Tigress !"_

 _"Pfft... If you want that bitch then just grab her into bed ! But when you will be scratched, and without anything, then I will not help you !" Yelled Mei Mei and walked away from us. Tigress was still in shock... No one has ever mocked her like this, and it probably hurt her a lot..._

 _"I... I have to go" Said Tigress and turned around as she was about to run away. I had to explain it to her and try to cheer her up... Maybe... Maybe now it was the right time to express my feelings to her..._

 **End of Flashback**

"Po ?" A voice came from behind Po...

"Ugh, Dammit ! I nearly finished that memory, why did it get interrupted again ! Who just interruuuaaaaa..." Yelled Po full of anger that his memory was interrupted again. He turned around, but what he saw...

"T-Tigress ? Where were you all the time !"

"I was in Sacred Pool of Tears, meditating..."

"Erm... Wow, I forgot about that place"

"Po... Have you seen my nunchaku ? I have lost them, and now I can't find them anywhere !"

"Huh ? No, I haven't..." Said Po while thinking on which things he borrowed from Tigress's room. But then, something flashed in Tigres's mind... She remembered how Po said that he carries nunchaku against bandits in his pants... Maybe...

"But... Erm... Po, yesterday you said that you carry nunchaku in your pants as protection against bandits"

"Um... Y-yeah ?"

"So you stole my nunchaku and didn't even bother to ask me for permission ?!"

"What ?! Ugh... Um... Erm..."

"Po... I can see them in your pants"

"Huh ?" Said Po feeling confused and looked at his pants. He had an awkward boner... again. Now, this was a ULTRA DOOM. Po quickly put his hands onto his sensitive parts to cover his boner, but it was too late. Tigress already noticed this, and she also remembered how Po tried to cover his boner with words.

"Hand them over Po..."

"B-b-but I seriously don't have them !"

"Po !"

"(fake crying)" (This time he got it right, maybe he actually developed actor skills)

"Alright then... Then I will get them myself !" Said Tigress with vigorous voice, and got close to Po. And they basically spared... It was some interesting playful fight between the two. It went for 3 minutes... After these 3 minutes of an interesting fight, they were laying on each other bellies, and Tigress did some interesting move. She grabbed her paw and put it right into Po's pants... This made Po completely loose his words as he moaned from this pleasure touch, and passed out from what just happened. When Tigress felt something hard in her paws, she began to observe it and... Curiously touch it and stuff. At one moment, she thought that those were really nunchaku, but when she touched it more and more, it felt completely different.

After this interesting observing, Tigress put her paw away:

"Erm... I am sorry Po... I really thought those were nunchaku... What do you have in your pants anyway ?" Asked Tigress and stood up. This made Po wake up from conciseness, as he just remembered that he wanted to explain sex to Tigress. He stood up too, and he got nervous of what he is going to say... Tigress did notice that Po was weird and full of nervosity, and she got a questionable face:

"Is... Something wrong ?" Asked Tigress. Po came close to her and connected his paws to hers. Tigress had no idea what is Po doing, but she thought that he just wanted to cuddle. But... She sensed pain in Po's heart. She became sad, same as Po was now...

"Tigress ?"

"What is bothering you Po ?"

"(Sigh)... I... I have to explain sex to you"

"Don't worry about that, Shifu will-"

"Shifu can not ! He doesn't even want to explain it to you ! (Sigh) I... I will try to explain sex to you..."

"Po-"

"Can you promise me something Tigress ?"

"Ugh... Of course..."

"You will stay calm, and you will not scratch me that I wanted to do such thing with you... Okay ?"

"So sex is an insult ?"

"Tigress !"

"Erm... I promise..."

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Answer

**Chapter 3**

 **The Answer**

"Erm... I promise..."

"Ok... Ugh... Dammit, I don't know where to start !"

"What is the deal with it ? I mean... Just tell me the basic explanation... I don't need an essay"

"Erm... Have you ever tried to... M-mhm.. M-masturbate ?"

"You mean meditate ?"

"What the hell ?! You don't even know about masturbation ?!"

"Ugh... No ? What is masturbation, and how is it connected to sex ?"

"(facepalm)... You know you have that... Thing in your crotch..."

"That hole ?"

"Ugh... Yeaaaaah... Have you ever tried to... Erm... Rub it with your paw ?"

"What ? Why would I do that ? That is disgusting"

"Well... Maybe, but... It gives you... Kind of a... Nice feeling, you know... Pleasure..."

"Hmmm..." Tigress thought for a while, and Po was still trying to find a way to explain sex to her. But... Something unusual happened: Tigress put her paw into her crotch, and began to... Rub it... She felt really disgusted by this. When Po saw this he nearly passed out. He didn't know if it was sexy, or if it was gross... Maybe both.

"Ugh... What are you doing Tigress ?"

"Rubbing my hole... Damn, how is this a nice feeling ? My paw is totally wet from it"

"Erm... Tigress... Maybe you should do it... Somewhere else... And... Also, maybe another time..."

"Maybe you could help me, I am curious of that feeling"

"W-what ? Dammit, stop it !"

"Ugh... Alright..." Tigress put her paw away. Her paw was totally wet from some interesting fluids. What is even more disgusting, is that she licked it to clean it... Ugh, you readers are lucky that you didn't have to see it !

"So... Back to sex... Um... How would you explain where cubs come from ?"

"As I said before, they just appear out of nowhere..."

"Ugh... No..."

"Then enlight me sensei"

"Um... So... You have a hole... Do you know what... I have ?"

"Sausage ?"

"Thank god... You know at least that..."

"How is your sausage connected to cubs and sex... You pee and they appear in the toilet ?" Said Tigress, thinking she was very intelligent... When Po heard this he began to giggle really hard. Tigress was again feeling stupid and blushed from what she just said. And if that wasn't enough, Po began to laugh... A lot... Tigress totally hated when Po was laughing on her, and she would have already scratched him... But she made a promise.

"What's so funny panda ?" Said Tigress with upset tone.

"(laughing)"

"If you don't stop I will punch you !" Said Tigress as she raised her big arm. Po had some great time when laughing, but when he saw Tigress that was about to punch him really hard he stopped laughing. Luckily it worked...

"Erm... Sorry"

"You still didn't explain sex to me ! You keep changing the theme !"

"No Tigress ! Those things are connected to sex"

"How ?"

"Well... Erm.."

"I see Po... (Sigh) Well... If it isn't comfortable to talk about it, then I will not mention sex again"

"No ! You have to know Tigress !"

"Explain me one thing Po... You kept running away from me when I mentioned sex, but now you keep trying to explain it... What did change your opinion about it ?"

Po got really sad when Tigress asked this. He remembered how Shifu said that the Dragon Warrior should not have cubs... Tigress didn't know what is sex, but she knew one thing: Something related to sex is hurting Po. She slowly walked closer to him. She could see a little tear coming out of his green panda eye, which depressed her a lot. She was strong and hardcore, but whenever she saw Po crying... It broke her. She got sad, same as Po...

Her love instincts, however, were telling her that she has to get closer to him... Emotionally... She softly hugged Po and laid her face onto Po's cheeks...

"T-Tigress ?"

"Po..."

"Would you... W-want to have cubs ?"

"Honestly: I haven't thought about that yet... It is a big responsibility. And the world will never be safe from some villain guys who want to conquer China, so I can't retire from Kung Fu"

"What ? Why would you have to retire from Kung Fu ?" Said Po surprised.

"Do you read law scrolls ? If any master has a family of his own he must retire from Kung Fu, so he doesn't endanger himself and his family"

"Dammit, why are there so many stupid laws !"

"It is logical Po... Imagine you are in a battle and you get killed. You have a lonely wife with your cub kilometers away... How do you think they are supposed to get trough it ? Who will protect them ? Without you they are lost..."

"I... I never thought of that" Said Po with a sad tone, but at least it wasn't so catastrophic as he was a minute ago. This is what always happened: Po wanted something so much, but he never thought of the consequences... Always... But he wants to have cubs so much. What is he supposed to do now ? He can retire from Kung Fu, it is like his second most favorite thing in his life. But he desires for a family with Tigress and wants to make her happy. Is there even a solution for this problem ?

But something blinked in his mind... "Wait ! But what if both of them are masters of Kung Fu ? That's it !" Said Po in his noodle mind...

"But... What if both of parents are Kung Fu masters ?"

"Well, uh... There is not a law for it yet because such thing never happened"

"That is great Tigress ! That means that we can have a family !" Yelled Po full of happiness. He strongly hugged Tigress, and he was even jumping from the joy. Tigress was really happy that Po got out of that bad mood... But she was still skeptical about having cubs:

"I... I don't know Po... You are not ready for such responsibility. Besides: I don't have any knowledge about parenting"

"What's to know ? You are a female... You have a soft mother side inside you" Said Po... Tigress didn't give him any response, as she was in thoughts if she does even have a mothering side... But Po realized something, and it got him really suspicious:

"Wait... How do you know that cubs come when you get married and stuff ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? When two participants get together, one day the cub just appears in the mother. It is always like that..."

Said Tigress with that isn't-it-obvious? look on her face. When Po heard this he broke the hug but was still standing close to Tigress... He still didn't explain sex, and if he wanted to have a family one day, then Tigress would have to know the explanation. Out of nowhere, a big confidence came to his mood... He wanted a family with his lovely girlfriend (Damn, he should really marry her)... This time: he is going straight into it... No more fancy words, no more metaphors ! Now it is the time to finally end it.

"(Sigh) Tigress... Those cubs don't just appear out of nowhere... The couple has to have sex if they want a cub"

"Po, c'mon... I know it is uncomfortable for you, so please stop menti-"

"No ! You have to know Tigress ! We can't have a family one day if you don't know about sex"

"Po, you make me feel guilty"

"Tigress !"

"(Sigh)... Okay then... But this time no changing of themes !"

"Alright... Just give me some time to think" Said Po as he went into his deep panda thinking. Tigress didn't mind to wait few minutes for him to get something out of his tiny brain... Something was, however different. Hours ago he still couldn't find a way to explain sex to Tigress, but now he knows at least mildly how to express this word... What if Oogway actually listened to him, and gave him some wisdom stuff ? Who knows... That old turtle is complicated.

"Okay... Um, maybe we could sit for it" Said Po as he got out of his thinking, and sat on one of the stairs in front of Oogway's statue. Tigress just simply nodded and sat next to him... Now it was time for her to know the truth. I mean... It wasn't so mind blowing, and Tigress is already mature enough to just simply nod at it. But now, she is going to learn about the intimacy of her own body... And also discover what Po intended to do to her... Put his own genitals into her genitals, while... Doing things... Even for me as the writer of this story, it is hard to express these things !

"Look Tigress... There is a reason why I have different body parts than you... It is not just for fancy stuff to sort genders" Po began to explain intimacy with a really calm atmosphere around the couple... It was so much different than a couple of hours ago. Tigress listened closely to Po's explanation, and didn't want to interrupt him with questions... "I don't have a sausage and you don't have a hole. There are actual names for it... My genital is called... Ugh... P-penis and your is called

vagina..." While saying the exact names of the genitals was not comfortable, Po didn't seem to be bothered by it. He sounded calm, and in eyes of Tigress, he was like a wise master. For the first time ever, Po knows something that Tigress doesn't. "My genitals produce things... Ugh... Sperms... And in order for me to make you pregnant, these sperms need to arrive at your egg, that is located in your vagina"

"Erm... But, how do you manage to do that ?" Asked Tigress that broke her promise to not interrupt Po.

"(Sigh)... That's what's sex about... It is about connecting my genitals to yours"

"I still don't understand... How do you connect them ?"

"Ugh... I... I have to... Insert my genitals to yours... That is why you have a hole there, so my genitals can fit there"

"But... That means I have to be naked during it..."

"Yeah... That is why I tried to undress you Tigress, but I didn't know that you have no clue about sex..." Both were now quiet... Po was waiting for Tigress's reaction while playing with his fingers. Tigress mind was over capacitated, she just stared at Po with big wide opened eyes. Po was now waiting for the worst to happen...

"What ?! What were you thinking panda !" Yelled Tigress as she stood up "Do something so disgusting to me while having the chance to explore my body ! You should be ashamed of this !" and she turned her back to Po and crossed her arms. Po thought that she is going to hit him, but she was just standing offended not looking at Po... Po stood up too and placed his paw on Tigress's shoulder. Tigress simply shrugged it away and closed her eyes.

"Tigress, it may seem disgusting... But that's just nature... Your parents had sex, and look: They got the most beautiful tiger on the world and the most awesome Kung Fu warrior ever ! I can love you, and that is because they did such thing"

"T-that doesn't change the fact that it is unhonorable !"

"If you knew what pleasure is involved in it then you would be dreaming about it every night"

"Dammit Po, what has gotten into your mind ? You wanted to see me naked, touch me naked and even put your genitals into mine... I think it was better when I didn't have to know about it at all !"

"Then try masturbating ! You will change your opinion about it ! And if you will not, then try to think about the fact that if you pass trough sex, then you can have lovely cubs with me !"

" **I don't care about cubs Po** ! This isn't about having cubs ! You are just trying to find an excuse to insert your genitals into me !"

"WHAT ?! I keep telling you I want to have a family with you ! Can't you even understand that ? Why are you missing the taste to have cubs ! **How can you call yourself a female when you don't feel any soft mother side inside of you !** " Yelled Po... When Tigress heard this her eyes opened again, but... now they were full of tears. Po definitely did not want to insult Tigress, but it just somehow appeared in his mind. Tigress's arms dropped down, as well as her tail. When Po saw this he got some tears too, and he was now full of self-hate for what he just said.

"T-Tigress... I didn't want to-" Po's voice was hurt, silent and soft. You could definitely hear that he is sorry about it...

"Go away Po..." Said Tigress with the saddest voice anyone could ever experience. She was so hurt from what Po said, like her heart was torn apart. So many tears began to roll from Tigress's eyes. She was now crying... but for real...

"Tigress please-"

"I said go away !" Yelled Tigress as she sat on one of the stairs and began to cry even more. This time, even with a sound. Po was now hating himself so much... He thought of himself as the worst person in the world. When he saw Tigress crying so much it totally broke him. He fell into big depression, something that never happened to him before. He got depressed sometimes, but he never got depressed this much. The only thing that could heal his emotions would be a hug from his love. But confronting would hurt her even more, and Po couldn't last if he again hurt Tigress. With eyes full of tears (still less than Tigress) he walked away.

Tigress was totally broken. She did nothing else than crying. When she heard how Po said she doesn't have a soft mothering side, she understood it like he was saying she was heartless. Of course, he didn't mean it like that, but Tigress understood it her own way... Tigress did have a soft mother side: All the protectiveness and love she showed to Po... It was like she was his mother. But that wasn't the problem... Minutes ago, Po said: "What's to know ? You are a female... You have a soft mother side inside you", but now he just told Tigress she isn't a true female with a soft mother side. This hit her heart lot because now she thought that Po lied to her, just to look like he is a caring person.

"(sniff) All those... (sniff) compliments and... (sniff) were just stupid (sniff) lies" Cried Tigress to herself. Tigress was surely a very strong person, but when she heard her only love lie to her openly, and even have thoughts of touching her unhonorably... It broke her... And that one mistake in their hassle hurt her the most. It is fascinating how Tigress immediately realized that Po just said the exact opposite of what he used to say every day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Po...**

Po was walking around the Jade Palace with eyes full of tears, thinking of how to say sorry. But nothing came to his mind... It was... There just couldn't be any excuse for what he has done. And how can he just simply say "sorry" ? If Tigress should at least think about forgiving him, he would need to tell her a whole novel...

"God dammit, what have I done ? (Sniff) I didn't mean it like that, she is the most amazing person in the world, and she... (Sniff) she has a pure golden heart..." Said Po to himself. It was at this moment that he stopped walking around, as he sat on the ground. That feeling he experienced... It was similar to the moment when he stood up in front of Shen's cannon to sacrifice himself. But now he didn't have any inner peace at all because he was absolutely hating himself. He was lonely and all his happiness was dead.

But he wasn't lonely for long... Monkey came back to Jade Palace after buying some apples in the town. He wanted to go to barracks, but he saw his best friend sitting on the ground while crying. He didn't wait any second and went right to him. Po didn't notice him, probably because he was busy swearing on himself.

Monkey came close to Po and placed his hand on Po's shoulder:

"My friend, what happened to you ?" It was at this moment that Po realized someone was next to him. His eyes opened wide and he jumped out to hug Monkey. He didn't know who the person was, but he was hoping that it was Tigress:

"TIGRESS PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T MEANT IT LIKE THAT !" Po cried loud. It didn't surprise Monkey that Po was begging for forgiveness from Tigress, but he never saw Po be so sorry about it. Monkey realized that something happened between them, something big.

"Hey, calm down buddy. It's me, Monkey"

"W-what ? I thought that you were... Tigress (sniff)"

"What happened buddy ?" Monkey asked, waiting for a reply... But no reply came from Po. Po broke the awkward hug and went to hit one of the pillars with his head. Monkey tended to make fun of Po, but now he felt really sorry for him.

And then, out of nowhere all other comrades of Po appeared near Monkey... Viper, Mantis, and Crane went to inspect the loud noises coming from the Jade Palace exterior, and they saw only Po hitting his head to a pillar.

"What has gotten into Po, Monkey ?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know... But it has to do something with Tigress. He thought I was Tigress and cried for forgiveness"

"Guys... I think they broke up" Said Crane as he pointed at Tigress that had her eyes full of tears as she was entering the Jade Palace. Now everyone knew what happened without even hearing it from Po. They knew that some serious hassle happened between them. Everyone was just staring at Po that was hitting his head to a pillar. Until Viper decided to do something...

She crawled to Po and put her tail on Po's back...

"Po... Don't you want to talk with me about this ?" Said Viper. She was like the mother of The Furious Five: She was kind and protective over everyone. When Po heard Viper's voice he quickly wiped his tears and turned around to his comrades:

"I... Ugh... (Sigh) Please, leave me alone..." Said Po with a cold tone as he began walking to the stairs. Mantis tried to confront him, but Po simply growled and didn't listen to anything they were saying. When he arrived at the stairs he turned around for the last time, thinking about coming to Tigress. But after a second, he decided to not hurt her even more, so he began walking down the stairs. Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Crane were just standing there, trying to understand what just happened.

"What are we going to do ?" Asked Mantis.

"We have to do something, they can't stay like this" Monkey replied.

"No ! This is between Po and Tigress... We are not going to interrupt" Viper said.

"Just look at them ! We must do something !" Monkey said.

"Haven't we done enough already ?! Why do you think their relationship is so shattered ? It is just because of our childless !" Viper argumented. (Obviously, they didn't know the reason why both Tigress and Po were in tears)

"B-but... (Sigh)" Monkey mumbled, trying to find an argument.

"We will just let them handle their problems... We are not going to be involved in it" Viper said... She was right, and even Monkey did agree with her plan. Everyone nodded their heads to Viper's idea. Now it was depending on Po and Tigress...

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Tigress...**

Po and others were still outside when Tigress entered the Jade Palace. She didn't even notice them, probably because she was busy with crying. She was about to find another spot to cry, but then she saw Master Shifu that was inspecting the floor if it's clean. Shifu did notice Tigress with eyes full of tears... He never saw Tigress crying so much before, and it did worry him really a lot. He quickly ran to Tigress that was wiping her tears and trying to be calm...

"Tigress what happened ?" Asked Shifu with a worried voice.

"(Sniff) It's nothing... Just... Slicing onions... (Sniff)"

"Don't lie to me Tigress... I know something happened to you, you never cried so much before"

"(Sniff) I just need some time to be alone..."

"Tigress... I was thinking about the question you gave me... I will explain sex to you, so it's-"

"I don't want to hear about sex anymore ! Goddammit, LEAVE ME ALONE !" Yelled Tigress as tears began to roll from her eyes again. She quickly ran away from Shifu and began running back to Sacred Pool of Tears. What Po said did make Shifu think about himself, and he realized that Po was right. Now he wanted to make things right, but he instead made Tigress cry. Shifu didn't know why Tigress began to cry so much, but he was worried that she learned about sex the bad way... He even thought that someone raped her, because what else could bring her to tears that is connected to sex ? If Shifu knew what really made Tigress cry then Po would become dead... instantly... But, he knew one thing: Tigress needed some time to be alone. So he didn't confront her or follow her... He simply let her go, so she can settle her furious heart.

Tigress ran back to the Sacred Pool of Tears and tried her best to meditate... But she couldn't. Her inner peace was gone now, and she fell into crying again... This crying went already for good 15 minutes, and she just couldn't stop. This his how much it hurt her...

She was feeling lonely, the same feeling she had when she was locked up in the Bao Gu Orphanage. Her lovely panda was just using her to get her into bed **(This is what she thought)** , and this hurt Tigress the most. All tho, one moment wasn't fake... That one moment she experienced with Po wasn't sham. She let her last tears reach the ground and finally stopped crying. There was a thing about that moment that healed her unstoppable crying...

 **Flashback**

 **Tigress's POV**

 _When I heard those words coming from Mei Mei's mouth I just had to go away. I ruined their moment, and I was ashamed of it..._

"I... I have to go" I said as I tried to go away. I truly wanted to walk away, but... I felt a warm feeling in my paw. I turned around and saw Po that was holding my paw, and he surely wouldn't let it go. We didn't hold our paws together much often, but when it did happen, then it was a serious and emotional moment between us. And for some reason I... liked it. Not only that it was warm, but... Something about it was connecting us spiritually. Maybe because it reminded me of Gongmen City where I nearly lost him... When it was nearly the last moment between us, he held my paw for the first time.

"I am sorry about this Tigress, Mei Mei forced me to do this. And I am sorry about the way she was talking to you" Po said as he came closer to me. We were distanced only a few centimeters... I always loved to look at Po's beautiful green eyes, something in them was relaxing. We were now both looking at each other's eyes, and Po began to held both of my paws. I knew something was going to happen, but I was just quietly waiting.

"Tigress ? I... Would want to tell you something" Said Po as he got a nervous look on his face. He tended to use this facial expression whenever he talked with me about... personal things. I was kind of scared of what is he going to talk about now, but again... Those beautiful eyes...

"Ugh... Erm... T-Tigress.. I... Um..." Mumbled Po. I wondered what he wanted to tell me. At one moment, I thought that he did some stupid prank on me and he was about to tell me about it. He was mumbling for long enough, so I decided to make it quick:

"Heh, Po, just spit it out fina-" I wanted to finish the word "finally" but my tongue couldn't... What I just saw shocked me... Po was doing something I never thought I will experience in my life. He was... kissing me. That feeling was... good. I couldn't understand how can such disturbing thing feel so good. All my muscles were relaxing, so I didn't resist it. All that pain I was storing in my soul now faded away. For the first time ever, I thought that I was loved...

I would want the kiss to last longer, but Po needed to catch a breath. He slowly broke the kiss and moved away from me. I wanted to kiss him more so much, and I didn't understand why Po moved away from me.

"Po... W-why did you-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because Po started talking again:

"I am so sorry Tigress, this was a dumb idea ! (Sigh)You can punch me..." I wondered why Po wanted me to punch him. I didn't show him any anger or disappointment, why was he thinking about me like that ? Po himself was sad, and I couldn't understand why... Well, I couldn't understand anything he was doing now. I don't know where it came from, but... I had this funny feeling to kiss him again. Why did I begin to feel like this ? Was it because of that kiss ? I was being spiritually pushed to jump on him and kiss him, but my dull personality was not letting me to do it...

Something, however, did crush my dull personality. Po was just about to leave disappointed... It was at this moment that my personality couldn't resist that need to kiss him again. I quickly ran to him and kissed him back, this time closing my eyes and being in harmony with the universe. It was so amazing that I just couldn't stop kissing him. It felt like I was connected to him, and... I felt that someone finally truly loves me. This total harmony went for a good 2 minutes already... Po caught his breath and did not kiss me back again. Probably because he was tired from such exciting moment. I wanted to kiss more and more, but I eventually let that excitement fade away and become normal again... But I just couldn't let it completely fade away, I still had the taste to jump on him and make that harmony bloom again.

"T-Tigress... Why... Why did you kiss me back ?"

"I don't know... I had this funny feeling to just do it"

"So... Y-you... Do love me too ?"

"Heh... Looks like I do panda" I smiled... And this smile didn't go away for the entire day...

 **End of Flashback**

"Po was different those times... He actually loved me. But now he is just using me as a toy..." Said Tigress loudly to herself. She didn't begin to cry again because she was still thinking about how amazing it felt. But she still had a cut in her heart from the words Po said to her, and how he was lying to her. The flashback she had did, however, sew it up a little.

Interesting thing was that she didn't get horny when she was a teen, thus she didn't masturbate. If Shifu wasn't so hard to her then she would already have lovely cubs with Po. Who knows... Will she forgive Po and at least try the "pleasure" ?

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Po...**

Po went to the Noodle Shop of his dad... He had no one else to talk to. He was hoping that Li would be there, but that was unlikely to happen.

The weather was horrible. It began to rain, and because Po doesn't wear any top clothes he got mildly sick. His entire world was falling apart... Tigress didn't say anything about breaking up, but Po hurt her so much that it was highly possible.

* * *

 _I know what you are saying now... Breaking up after one stupid mistake ? Dammit author, how does that make any sense ? It may seem like overreacting, but when you think about how their relationship was still fresh (they didn't have like any experiences with such relationship problems), and that Po just indicated that his compliments towards Tigress were lies (all tho that is not true)... It is a serious problem. And Tigress is affected by it the most. Tigress also keeps changing her opinion on Po's lie, mainly because how confused she is. At one moment she hates Po and thinks he used her as a toy, but then she thinks more about it and again changes her opinion about it. And it is really difficult time for Tigress, same as for Po...  
_

* * *

All those nice things Po managed to build were now destroyed (except for one thing)... Is he going to live normally again ? No... Tigress was the closest person to Po. She managed to heal any wounds that Po had on his scattered skin. How can he live with knowing that Tigress hates him ? Po was thinking: What is the meaning behind it ? What did Oogway intend with this ? He didn't understand anything that was happening to him right now.

After long and depressing walking, Po finally arrived at the Noodle Shop. Because the restaurant didn't have any roof, it had to be closed. But the lights in the Noodle Shop kitchen were still glowing in the window, so Po knew that Mr. Ping was at home. Logically: where could possibly Mr. Ping go in a rain, right ? So Po quietly entered the restaurant and went to the doors. He lifted his fat arm and knocked thrice on the door.

It took only 10 seconds for someone to open the door. But when Po saw who just opened the door he was in pure shock... It was...

"Oh, Po ! What are you doing outside ? Quickly, get in" Li spoke to Po. When Li saw Po's condition he was getting worried if something didn't happen to him. Po had depression and his back was inclined like the "?" symbol. And it also rained, so he was totally wet and feeling sick.

Po entered the Noodle Shop and sat to the table. He couldn't understand how it is possible that Li was in the Valley of Peace. He left today and then went back again ? Nothing was making sense. Po got a towel and dried himself, while Li quickly went for a warm blanket for Po and to make hot tea.

At this moment, lighting bolts appeared in the sky... Now it wasn't just raining, but it was a whole storm. Li finally got the blanket and he quickly put it on Po and went to make the tea. While doing it, Li noticed that Po was ultra sad. He never saw Po so depressed, so it was a shock for him. He didn't wait any second and immediately began to investigate what just happened:

"Po, what happened ?"

"I would first want to know... (sniff) Why are you in the Valley of Peace. Didn't you leave today ?"

"I did intend to go back home, but then I saw the "Sī" clouds and I immediately knew that it is going to rain. My father taught me that when I was about 11"

"Oh... That's... (sniff) Cool"

Li finished making the tea, so he served it to Po. Li sat in front of Po and brought himself a bowl of dumplings...

"Po, why are you so sad ?" Li asked as he put a dumpling into his mouth. Po didn't give Li any answer... He instead began to wipe his tears and pretended that he just has something in his eye. This got Li worried so much, that his heart was about to explode.

"Po, please tell me !" Li said with more vigorous tone. Po understood that this wasn't going to help him, he needed someone to talk to. He let the tears slide down his cheeks and didn't resist to express his feelings right now...

"(Sniff) Dad... I screwed up (Sniff)"

"What happened ?"

"(Sniff) Tigress... I... (Sniff) I hurt her... But I didn't...(Sniff)... want to"

"I don't understand. Did you punch her or something ?"

"No... I hurt her feelings... (Sniff) I said something stupid...(Sniff)... She is never going to forgive me"

"Po, I need to know exactly what happened"

"Tigress didn't know what's sex, so I explained it to (Sniff) her. But she got upset that (Sniff) I wanted to do such thing with her, and we got into hassle...(Sniff)... I... (Sniff) dad... (Sniff) I told her she doesn't have a soft mother side (crying)"

"Uh... I don't understand, Tigress is really kind. She would definitely forgive you for this"

"(Sniff) No... I was always telling her that (Sniff) she has a soft place in her heart (Sniff). But now I said the exact opposite (Sniff) and now she thinks I was (Sniff) lying to her, just to get her into bed (Sniff)"

"(Gasp)... Po that is... I-it will be alright. Why don't you talk with Tigress about it ?"

"I can't dad... I just (Sniff) can't... I don't want to (Sniff) hurt her anymore"

"How would you hurt her ? You are just going to ta-"

"You haven't seen how she cried dad ! That... (Sniff) broke me ! She will cry again when I will come near her ! (Sniff) I can't do that..."

"Then I will talk to her"

"That isn't going to help... (Sniff) I have to tell her personally"

"At least I will try..."

"(Sip) This is a horrible day... The (Sniff) worst day of my life"

"I think you are overreacting Po... You just got into a hassle and that's all. I am going to solve this, don't worry"

"You don't understand what I just went trough dad... (Sniff) I am literally falling apart"

"No, no... Stop saying things like this. I will talk to her and everything will be cool again"

"It won't... She doesn't understand the point of sex, and thus she thinks I wanted to dishonor her..."

"She will get it one day, I promise you"

"(Sniff)"

"That's enough of crying son... Drink the tea and go have some rest. Mr. Ping should come back at the sunset" Said Li as he stood up and went for more dumplings. Po finally stopped crying and at least smiled a little bit. He drank the entire tea in one sip and went to his room to take a nap. While laying on the bed he couldn't stop thinking about Tigress. He really wished that Li would solve this problem, but that was impossible... How can his dad fetch so painful wound with few words ? He tried to fall asleep, but that was difficult with all the pain in his soul, so he failed at it. He stayed awake looking at the ceiling, and just thinking and thinking...

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Tigress...**

Tigress noticed the bad weather too late, so everything was filled with splashes. Tigress certainly didn't want to stay during a storm in The Sacred Pool of Tears, so she decided to go to the barracks, which had a nice roof. It was really slippery from the rain so Tigress had to go slower than usual. She had sandals so she didn't skid on the splashes (thankfully)... She also found a shortcut, so she came back to the Jade Palace much quicker.

She was passing near the main doors of the Jade Palace. She wanted to go to the barracks, but she skid on a huuuuge splash (Even sandals didn't help her this time)... She moaned from the pain in her back and tried to stand up, but everytime she straighten her legs, she fell down again. She understood that if she wanted to get back to the barracks then she would need a help. But who would be passing around the Jade Palace in a storm right ? Well... One person might...

"Tigress, grab my staff" Said Master Shifu that just saw Tigress laying on a huge splash. Tigress sighed from relief and grabbed Shifu's staff. She was holding tight enough, so she didn't fall again, and Shifu also helped her to pass the splash without falling again...

"Thank you" Bowed Tigress as she was about to finally go under a roof, but Shifu turned his staff to Tigress, thus blocking her way:

"Tigress, tell me what happened"

"W-what do you mean ?"

"You never cried so much before... And why don't you want to know about sex anymore ?"

"Sex is an addiction that ruins life ! I don't EVER want to hear about it again !" Tigress loudly growled. Shifu now knew exactly what happened...

"(Sigh)... Po explained sex to you, hasn't he ?"

"Po... Dammit, that stupid idiot ! He is... he... (Sigh)" Tigress did want to insult Po about what a liar he is, but Po was still her lovely panda in her heart. After she remembered their first kiss she really did calm down a lot. At one hand, she was still loving him, but on the other hand, she was upset and insulted by Po's acting, which was totally destroying her any nice thoughts about Po. And she was still offended by Po's thoughts about having sex with her...

"Shall we go inside inside and have a talk about it ?" Said Master Shifu as he put the staff down. Tigress thought for a while, but she realized that by keeping her anger inside she will never gain inner peace again. She got sad again and simply nodded to Shifu's idea.

They both went inside and came to Shifu's room. Tigress sat on the floor, as well as Shifu and they were both looking at each other's eyes. This was actually the first time that Tigress was talking about relationship problems with Shifu...

"What exactly bothers you Tigress ?"

Tigress didn't want to mention Po's "lying" so she answered him: "The... sex thing... How dare Po intended to do such dishonorable and disgusting thing to me !"

"You just don't understand it Tigress..." Is it even possible ? Master Shifu actually changed his mind after Po's arguments ?! Oh my god, somebody call the Emperor, this is a miracle ! Um.. Back to the story: "He was just doing his duty that nature gave him..."

"How is that a duty ?"

"It is in our own survival to reproduce Tigress. You are basically saying that your... Biological father was disgraceful villain, just because he had sex which eventually led into your born"

"B-b-but-"

"You are in this world because of sex Tigress... There is nothing dishonorable about it..."

"(Sigh) That doesn't change the fact it is disgusting and against my principals"

"We do lots of disgusting things Tigress, yet we see it as a normal schedule... There is a possibility that sex gives you nice feeling, all tho I never experienced it. I no longer have the chance to experience it because I am way too old, but you still can Tigress. You should at least consider it... Heh, this is weird. I am telling my daughter to have sex with someone."

"Pleasure disrupts warrior's chi... Isn't it what you always taught me ?"

"I was wrong... Pleasure doesn't do anything bad if it is used wisely"

"So even you are blinded from it ? What has gotten into you ? Those are all just... lies to make me do it !"

"No Tigress... It is in our instincts"

"Then I guess I wasn't born properly... I am not normal as usual !" Said Tigress with a little growl as she stood up and walked away to the barracks. Shifu tried to confront her more, but Tigress speeded up and didn't listen to any command from Shifu. Shifu actually explained it to her calmly, but Tigress wasn't in inner peace and was still heated from Po's behavior, so she didn't at least try to think about changing her opinion. But Shifu knew that if Tigress should accept it as her own nature, then she has to do it herself, without any more arguments from others...

Tigress finally arrived at the barracks. She walked to her room and shut herself. She then lay down on the bed, burying her claws into the wooden basis of her bed.

"Ugh, dammit... What I am supposed to do now. Why do I have so much different thoughts than the others... Am I really the only one that isn't so blind ?" Tigress buried her claws deeper "Where is even that pleasure everyone is talking about ? The only outcome I had was a wet paw..."

Tigress was missing that instinct to reproduce. It is really interesting, because you just can't loose reproduce instincts... Well, as a teen, she never even had such instincts. But the real important question is... Will she gain this instinct anytime ? And why doesn't she feel any pleasure ?

"(Sigh)" Tigress did this sight sound and unfolded her claws. She raised her paw and slowly slid it down to her womanhood. She tried various of moves, but she couldn't feel anything...

"Who am I kidding ? I just don't have the... the... soft mother side... (Sigh) That is the reason... I am just emotionless, dull tiger... Po was... he was right..." Said Tigress as she put her paw back on the bed (This time it was not wet). It was at this time that she completely changed her thoughts. All that hatred towards Po changed its course: this time, Tigress was hating herself for what she is... The point of the hassle was now totally different for her. She still did have anger because of Po's lie, but she wasn't taking it so seriously anymore... The important thing to her was her personality, and how Po was "right". Tigress got really mixed emotions, and you couldn't tell exactly her feels. Is she sad ? Is she angry ?

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Po**

Po was thinking a lot of what he is going to do. He couldn't just let Li go to Tigress thus embarrassing Po. He understood that this was all his fault, and if someone has to fix it then it has to be Po himself. With confidence and still a medium depression, he got up from the bed and went downstairs. Li was sitting at the table while reading some recipe scrolls. Li quickly noticed Po and was surprised that Po looked a lot more normal. Yeah, Po was still in sadness, but it was much, much better than 20 minutes ago.

"You can't sleep Po ?"

"I am going to visit Tigress"

"What ? You just told me that you can't talk to her, and now you get up and just go ?"

"I made this mess dad" Po opened the door "so I have to fix it" and left. Li didn't even get the chance to investigate more of Po's unusual behavior because Po was already out of the Noodle Shop. This was really confusing for him, but he was kind of proud that Po can do it himself. That's a real male... Paying for his stupid mistakes with honor !

Po was really lucky... the storm finally calmed down, and the sun appeared on the... At least mildly clear sky. There were lots of splashes on the ground, and children went out to play on them. It was really cute, seeing those little cubs jumping on splashes. But there was no time to observe little children, Po had to do a task he gave himself ! So he began to quickly walk to the 1000 steps while avoiding splashes...

It didn't take long to finally arrive at this horrifying set of stairs. Po was trying to find a quick way to get up there... And guess what !

"Um... HEY CRANE !" Jumped Po while waving to Crane that was just flying around. This was really interesting, how depressing the previous hour was, and an hour later he is lucky as hell. Crane landed in front of Po and wondered what he needs:

"Hey Po, do you need something ?"

"I need to get to the Jade Palace, could you get me up there ?"

"Ugh... Yeah, but you are so heavy ! It is exhausting !"

"Please Crane, I must be there !"

"(Sigh)... Alright then" Crane grabbed Po by his shoulders and began to flap his wings. It was really hard to get Po up there, and Crane was regretting that he offered him a help. "Why can't he just go up there with his own foot ? I am not his slave, pff" Crane swore in his mind... It took 5 minutes for Crane to get Po to the Jade Palace, and when they finally arrived at the top, Crane fell on the ground gasping for rest.

"Heh, Thanks Crane !" Po friendly hit Crane's wing and began to run to the barracks...

Everything seemed to be calm. It was a nice, warm evening (damn the time goes so fast...). It looked like there was no storm at all, only a few splashes here and there. Po arrived at the barracks and went in. Everything was untouched and in place, even Monkey's cookies were still in a bowl hid secretly under the table in the kitchen. All tho something was not right... All the doors to student's rooms were open, except for Tigress's room. Po knew that Tigress must be there... But how did Po know that Tigress is in the barracks ? Po is like a wizard, he can predict where Tigress is ! (Well, this was actually just an accident... Or was it ?)

Po stood up in front of the locked doors to Tigress's room. He got thoughts if he should do it or not, but he made himself a task, and he was determined to succeed in it. He slowly raised his shaken hand and knocked:

"T-Tigress ? May I c-come in ?" Po was expecting the worst to happen, but... None answer came out of her room. He was expecting her to break into crying, but she was all quiet. He got worried if she didn't hurt herself, so he was decided to get in at all cost.

"Tigress ? You alright ?" Said Po as he was preparing to kick the door out if she didn't answer.

"C-c-come i-in" Tigress replied with shaken voice. This got Po really confused on what is happening. He thought that Tigress would break when she saw him, but she invited him to come in ? Po let the thoughts fade away and waited for Tigress to open the door, which she did in a few seconds later. Po wanted to hug her so much that it was like he has to pee, but Tigress turned her back on Po and sat on the bed.

Po came really close to Tigress and put his paw on her shoulder. Tigress immediately shrugged it away and turned her head down...

"Tigress I am really sorry for what I have told you... I-I really didn't mean it like that. I was just... These 2 days were catastrophic for me. I went trough so many bad things, thus I got really nervous and hot tempered. But I would never admit that you don't have a soft mother love inside you. (Sigh)... My all emotions are screwing up with me, and I don't even know what I am logically saying right now. Please forgive me... I can't live like this Tigress"

Silence just entered the room. Po was about to break and cry, begging for forgiveness, and Tigress was sitting without letting any word come out of her mouth... All tho... that was about to change:

"(Sniff) You were right Po... I am just a dull, stupid tiger. I... (Sniff) I am not worthy to have cubs, or... (More sniffing) be with you"

"WHAT ?! What are you talking about ? C'mon, you are the sweetest person in the world ! I am the one that is stupid... If my needs didn't blind me then none of this would happen..."

"You lie again ? Stop dreaming panda, and just finally admit it... I-"

"YOU are the person I love Tigress. Why do you keep torturing me like this ? You know what a great person you are, so stop this please"

"I am torturing you ? (Some more sad sounds)"

"(Sigh) You are right... I was actually hurting you first"

"Leave me alone Po... Maybe we should both be alone now"

"Tigress you can't be serious. I miss you so much... How am I supposed to be alone again, after the depression I just been trough, same as you ?"

"Po !"

"Why do you want to be so alone now ? Didn't you always tell me how you felt warm and happy around me ?"

"Those times I actually thought I finally have emotions ! But now I discover I am the same dull person I was before..."

"But just why ?! Why do you think you are emotionless ? Tigress, I know I did a mistake, but that is not a reason for you to change your opinions so much !" Po yelled. Tigress's eyes opened wide, but her mouth got closed. She turned around and stood up in front of Po. Po didn't know what is Tigress's intention, but he was quietly standing and watching Tigress. Tigress was just standing in front of Po with eyes opened wide. But after a couple of seconds, she closed her eyes and her ears flattened:

"Have sex with me" Tigress asked as she came closer to Po, placing her paw on his chest. This was certainly the most shocking sentence Tigress ever said, and Po was affected by it the most. His brain did a big !BOOM!

"WHAT ?!" Po yelled as his brain was recovering from the biggest explosion ever.

"Do you understand now ? That is the point ! If I was really so sweet and kind as you say, then you would now literally start... Injecting your genitals into me"

"Let me repeat it... WHAT ?!"

"(Sigh) You may go to Mei Mei now, she will definitely like to do that... thing with you"

"Tigress you don't understand the point of sex ! Well... Except for that injecting part..."

"That is what I am telling you ! If I had a soft mother side then I would feel the pleasure while... Rubbing my... Varmina ? Or, whatever you call it ! If I was such a kind person that you keep telling me, then I would understand point of sex !"

"You would understand if you would just be more confident-"

"Then why don't you have sex with me, right now ?! Why don't you give me the "confidence" I am missing ?"

"Sex is a representation of love and understanding each other ! You can't just come to me and say: "Hey, let's have sex" !"

"So... I guess... (Sniff) You don't love me..."

"WHAT ?! Aaaaaaaaargh, stop hinting !"

"Forget it Po... It is obvious, I am just dull and emotionless, and you should finally open your eyes to see the truth. (Sigh) Leave me al-" Tigress did want to finish her sentence but her lips had other work to do... In such hassle, she would never expect that Po was going to kiss her. It could be a really beautiful moment between the two, but Tigress immediately broke the kiss and punched Po's arm. Something was however not right... Po began to giggle, and a beautiful smile just showed up on his face:

"What's so funny panda !" Said Tigress with a serious tone as she hit Po again, this time to his left arm. This made him actually lightly laugh ! Tigress was confused on what is currently happening, and was upset about Po's unusual behavior (as she used to be) :

"Why do you keep laughing when I am punching you ?" Said Tigress with more normal voice, this time even with a smile that was just knocking on her lips...

"Hehe, Tigress you didn't punch me for such a long time ! That's so sweet of you"

"W-what ?" Tigress replied as her lips finally opened their doors to a nice smile.

"Damn, I really needed to kick your ass after all !" Said Tigress as she kicked Po's belly. Tigress seemed to like it, but it was definitely painful for Po. Not so funny anymore, isn't it Po ?

"(Sigh) Po, I don't want you to be with someone like me... All tho you deserve to be beaten every day, you are still... a... good person... Something I am not" Replied Tigress. The smile she just invited left again, and she got a sad face expression...

"It is all **MY** fault Tigress. I can't let you think of yourself like that. I am the one that should be ashamed, and I truly am... (Sigh) Tigress, is there anything I can do for you, so you can forgive me, and yourself ?"

Po was expecting an impossible quest or something like that. But what he got instead...

Tigress first loudly growled, but after some more thinking, something just shined in her mind... And her heart. The sentences Po was saying to her made her realize something. She realized how she was wrong about Po... Now she knew that it was just a mistake in Po's behavior, and Po didn't lie to her. It didn't take long for her to finally hug Po... It was a strong and emotional hug, something both Tigress and Po needed. If there is a thing that nothing could ever break, it was the spiritual connection between the two. Even after Po's mistake, this connection didn't have any scratch at all. At one moment, it actually looked like they are going to break up, but this connection never let them down... Heh... I once heard someone say that love doesn't exist... it really does. Well, at least in the Jade Palace.

"You proved me that you are the sweetest person on the world Po... Heh, what an idiot I was, how could I even think of breaking up with you ?" said Tigress as she let a little tear come out of her eye. Po did let one tear to come out of his eye too... Well, maybe two... Duh, I just don't know how many tears fell from his eye, but there were at least 2 !

"Thank you Tigress, THANK YOU ! I will not let it happen again ! (Sniff)"

"Po... Can you do something for me ?"

"Anything !"

"Enlight me... Show me the point of sex... Make me understand"

 **To be continued...**


	4. The Meaning

**Chapter 4**

 **The Meaning**

* * *

"Enlight me... Show me the point of sex... Make me understand"

"Ugh... WHAAAaaaum... How am I supposed to make you understand ? You find it gross and disrespectful"

"You are wise... You understand sex the best from all of us"

"Erm... That is an interesting compliment..."

"(Sigh)" Tigress did a sight sound (obviously). Her ears flattened again, and her eyes closed too. She put her paw on her chest and began to take down the buttons of her robe. This time, it actually didn't shock Po, as he now got used for Tigress's crazy ideas. Po quickly stopped Tigress, blocking her paw with his own. Tigress opened her eyes, and was again confused about Po's behavior. Po was so quick, that Tigress managed to undo just one button...

"Tigress... What are you doing..." Said Po with rather soulless voice.

"You wanted me naked... So... That is what I am doing"

"B-but... This is odd Tigress"

"How is it odd ?"

"You are undressing against your will... You know, you should be naked when you feel the need to do so..."

"Then how am I supposed to get this feeling ? If you can't show me the point of sex with words, then I have to find out myself during the act..."

"I would really like to show you... But it is hard for me to even look at you when you are doing this kind of stuff" Po put his paw on Tigress's shoulder.

"Why is it so hard ? You have that instinct of sex"

"Y-... You know what ? I think... I just lost it" Said Po, as he put his paw away and turned around. Tigress didn't know what to do. She thought that if she completely undresses then it would pump Po with energy, but looking at him, as he was so sad about it... She felt guilty for letting that taste to have sex disappear from him. But you see something did, however, change in her understanding. She now understood that her being naked is something nice to look at, for the other gender... Does that mean that she is now gaining some new feelings ? Hmm...

"Po... Can you promise me you will be honest ?"

"(Sigh)... Yes ?"

"Before I knew what sex is about... You did want to see me naked, right ?"

"Ugh... N-Y-N-N-Y... Yeah" Replied Po as he got blushing from admitting such thing.

"Then... What is the problem ? Am I ugly ?"

"What ? No, you are beautiful ! It's just... Maybe we should be discussing this later. These last days weren't so great... We should have a rest from sex, you know... Get some new thoughts"

"Um... Alright then. But you will show me one day, understand ?" Said Tigress as she softly hugged Po from behind. This was the moment Po always loved... hugging. And he certainly enjoyed when Tigress was touching him with her softy paws. Yeah, Po was right. Both of them needed to get some other thoughts, and at least for one day, talking about something other than sex.

"Heh... I Agree, Master Tigress !" Said Po with a playful voice...

* * *

 **1 Week Later...**

It was finally over. All those problems and uh... Let's call it "interesting conversations" finally came to end. Even thou Tigress knew about the way she was "created", she didn't bother to think about it. Both Po and Tigress spend together cute moments as they used to before the incident. All tho, Shifu didn't forget about the incident and was still meditating to calm down himself. But it was getting better... And Li with Mr. Ping ? Pretty much nothing happened to them, they were living their classical life as they used to. But Li did make some interesting scene when he came to Tigress, "talking sense" to her to forgive Po. It was really funny and embarrassing.

Tigress didn't think about sex or anything related to it, but she began to feel differently than she used to. She now liked to be near Po even more, and she was getting so happy when Po was holding her, or just looking at her. It was like her heart was melting from such... interesting touching. She, however, didn't try to masturbate. It is a mystery, and even I as the narrator of this story can't explain why she didn't. She had the first signs of being in heat, but her reproductive organs were still sleeping.

It was Saturday, nothing special about it. The gong ringed and the students stood up in front of their rooms to bow their master. After it, they went to eat the breakfast and then go training. Of course, Po was again moaning and doing his fake cry because he didn't want to train, but Shifu was now the finest steel in The Valley of Peace, and he didn't give him a free day without work.

The training was now supposed to take 3 hours. The Furious Five along with Po were training for an hour, so Shifu gave them a 10-minute break to drink water and rest. Po was again doing his usual routine of making everything extra dramatic. When he finished his dramatic scene, he slowly walked to Tigress that was just drinking water:

"Hey there Ti..."

"(swallow) H-hi Po"

"Do you have any plans this evening ?"

"Actually, Your dad keeps inviting me for a tea, so-"

"What ? Which dad ?"

"Um... Mr. Ping-"

"And he never told me ? Pfft..."

"I think he wants to be alone with me, at least for once"

"Oh... Then what about tonight ?"

"Well, I am sleeping tonight..."

"(facepalm) I mean... Before you are going to sleep... You know..."

"Oh... Well, I don't to anything before sleeping, just sitting on the bed and thinking"

"Great ! Maybe we could hang out, get some relax under clear sky full of stars and stuff"

"Yeah, why not" Tigress smiled as she swallowed another couple ml's of water, "But, what are you going to do during the evening ? Prepare the date and do more problems than last time ?"

"Heh... I actually prepared it yesterday, so it goes smooth"

"Wait... You prepared it before asking me out ?"

"I knew that you are going to accept. You don't do anything else besides of training and being with me" Po smiled...

"Hmm... You barely know what I am doing when you are not around me" Tigress evilly smiled.

"Well, I kind of know that you are getting bath every day-"

"WHAT ?! How do you know that ?! You were spying on me ?!" Yelled Tigress as she got a "tigress face" (angry).

"No, no, NO ! I wouldn't dream of spying you ! It's just... C'mon, your fur is always so shiny and you smell nice after training. Isn't it, I don't know... logical ?"

"Hmm..." Tigress got normal face again "That's still just a little part of what I do in my alone time"

"Aaaaalright, so... When the sun will go down, I will meet you in the Noodle Shop and then we can go to the la- um... I mean... secret place"

"That's good for me" Replied Tigress as she drank the last mls of water she had. Po went to get a nap from the "hard training he's just been trough", and Tigress went back to training, sooner than others...

* * *

 **2 Hours later...**

Everyone (except for one black&white creature) was doing their training schedule hard. But we have to give Po a credit for even standing up to go to training (he was ultra lazy today)... Shifu noticed how hard his students trained and improved their Kung Fu skills, so he decided it was enough of training for today:

"Students ! You have all done your training schedule for today. I give you my permission to go rest" Said Shifu and he walked somewhere. Everyone was sweaty and tired... Well, everyone except Tigress...

Tigress was going to have her secret bath as she used to do after training. She did feel nervous, however, as she was thinking Po was spying on her. How could he know that she is having a bath every day ? Her fur never gets scattered or anything, and smells... Well, when have you last seen Po snuffling Tigress ? But that wasn't important at that moment, she had to take a bath to get rid of that smell.

Tigress quickly walked to the bamboo forest. She could have a bath in a bathroom, but she liked to wash on a private place with water clean like a crystal. Why in the bamboo forest do you ask ? Because when she was a teen, she found a lake that had a miniature waterfall, while she was training her speed and flexibility as a tiger (on all 4 paws, hehe)

Lucky for her, this lake was so deep in the forest that no one besides of her knew about it. It was hard to get there, but Tigress is so damn cool that this wasn't a problem to her. She got there in 5 minutes !

It was a clear, sunny day. The sun was proudly shining in the lake's reflection, and the waterfall was painting the sky with a beautiful rainbow and... You know what ? It was just beautiful... There are no more words needed.

Tigress took a long breath and began to undress. It didn't take long, she just quickly unbuttoned her robe and took down her pants, along with taking down her sandals. She put her clothes on a rock that was near, and slowly sit to the lake (A/N Because obviously, the lake wasn't so deep. It was something like the Sacred Pool of Tears, only with a waterfall A/N). She moaned from enjoyment as she felt the warm water sliding along her fur. Everything around her was just perfect...

And now she was taking a bath in the most private place in all of China. Her body structure was just flawless. Believe me, you have not seen more beautiful creature than Tigress. Po was damn lucky to be in companionship with her... Tigress was never getting naked, but this was an exception. If it was possible then she would stay like this forever. Interestingly, she was feeling kind of lonely there. She wished that Po was taking a bath with her, so she has someone to talk to... But she was too much shy to be naked right in front of him (As I was narrating 1 week ago, Tigress was in such despair that she was willing to get naked right in front of Po, to just get the feeling of pleasure, even tho she was usually shy of it).

If it was either accident or destiny, her tail "SOMEHOW" ended up right in her womanhood. It was at this moment that something very important happened. She didn't even know that her tail was just moving along her sacred area. Out of nowhere, she felt good !

"Mhmm" Tigress moaned as she stretched her big tiger arms. She didn't know where this good feeling came from, and she wasn't about to investigate it... Well... Until it happened again:

"Mhmm, that's nice" Tigress moaned even louder as her tail began to do more intensive moves...

* * *

 _Woaaah, hold it on right there ! How is it even possible ? Not only that her tail was moving by itself, but she also feels the pleasure ! A week ago, she was still disgusted by it, but now she is moaning from it ? Damn you old turtle... You are doing it again ! Just pure "what the hell"! Ugh... Um... Back to the story:... Wait... If Oogway really did some magic kung fu stuff that pumped Tigress... Eww..._

* * *

Tigress felt that the pleasure is coming from her crotch, but when she looked down... She got horrified. She immediately grabbed the tail by her own paw and put it away. Her face was like getting a "Vietnam flashback", wide opened eyes and absolute no sense of time...

"What the hell ! What am I doing ?" Yelled Tigress as she quickly stood up and ran to the rock where she left her clothes to dress up. She was really confused on what she was doing right now, and got into a sad mood, as she remembered this exact thing connected to the event that happened a week ago... She quickly dressed up, even tho she was totally wet (her clothes soaked the water and they became wet too).

"What is wrong with me ?! Oh no... I have fallen into that... Sex thing same as the others ! Stupid, stupid !" Yelled Tigress for herself as she began to kick the rock with her paw. She wasn't so tough in her lower paws, so it definitely hurt her. Well, let's just say that she did some "meow" sounds as she was kicking and punching that rock... Hehe.

"But..." Tigress stopped kicking the rock "it felt so AMAZING ! Mhmm" and she put her paw right into wet pants. If you want it more correct, then she put it right to her crotch. She did various of "interesting moves", and moaned more and more as she felt the pleasure coming right into her soul.

"No, no, no ! Control yourself Tigress ! Dammit !" Yelled Tigress as she put the paw out of her crotch. "Wait, isn't this that thing Po talked about... Um... How is it called" Tigress wondered... She was searching in her mind for that one word that expresses what was Tigress doing. And it didn't take long:

"M... Mas... Masturbation ! That's it ! But... How is it possible that I felt the... Pleasure coming from it ?" It was getting more and more confusing for Tigress. She didn't know what to think of it... Should she be happy or angry ? She wasn't sure if it was secure and got nervous from just thinking of it, so she didn't continue on masturbating anymore (But was still horny). But she needed an explanation, and there is only one sex expert in the Valley of Peace...

"Tigress ?! What are you doing here ?!" A voice came right from behind Tigress. Tigress had amazing reflexes, but when she heard this voice she got so scared that she yelled like a little girl (It was really cute !). Normally, she would ask who is behind her, but she was in such nervosity that she just straight punched the person behind her. But when she heard the person's moaning from pain, she immediately knew who was behind her:

"PO ?! What are you doing here !"

"Aughh... What am I doing here ? What are YOU doing here ! Aww..." Po scratched his head.

"How is it possible that you know this place, no one beside... Wait, you were following me ?!"

"What ? NO ! I thought that I was the only one that knows this place... It was supposed to be a surprise-"

"Surprise ?"

"Yeah... This is the perfect place for a nice date"

"Wait... How long do you know about this place ?"

"From when I was 5 years old. Me and my dad used to camp here"

"Oh... Well, guess wh-"

"Tigress... Um... Why are your clothes wet ? You were swimming or something ?"

"Well, that is what I am trying to tell you... I was doin-"

"Ugh... Maybe you should get new pants..."

"Let me finish the sen-... What ?" Tigress looked down to her pants and she saw a visible wet place around her crotch. It had different shade than the others parts of her pants. She wondered why.

"I think that I should leave you aloooooone now, so ugh... Goodbye-" Said Po, as he turned around and was about to quickly run away from this odd situation. But Tigress didn't let that happen... She stood right in front of Po and wasn't about to compromise so easily...

"Po I was masturbating, and it was... It was GREAT !" Yelled Tigress as she grabbed Po by his shoulders and her tail began to wiggle from happiness. She also did that cute "cat face" （＾ω＾）, ooh it was soo adorable ! But Po's expression was more shocked than happy. His eyes were wide opened... It looked like he is blind ! (And also deaf...)

"Po ?" Tigress asked worriedly.

"Um... That's... Nice ? I guess"

"But I have some questions like, um... If it is bad that I stopped halfway through it, and if I don't get sick or something and-"

"Whoah, whoaaaah ! Hold it right there... How do you know you stopped halfway in it ?"

"I still had the taste to do it, but It was so awkward and I got nervous from it... How much can I masturbate ?"

"Um... I think I am not the best person to ask that question. I mean... (Sigh) Just forget it..."

"Maybe you could show me ! You know so much about it !" Tigress said with a wide smile.

"WHAT ?!" (!BOOM!, explosion in Po's head again)

"Please, Po ! Oh my, I am so hyped about it that I am literally losing my control, hehe" While for me, as the narrator of this story, it looked like Tigress was the happiest person on the planet, but for Po, it was more like she is getting insane. He never saw Tigress so... pumped. And neither did I...

"I don't know if this is sexy or just straight weird... Maybe both" Po mumbled to himself while Tigress's tail was wiggling more and more from happiness.

"Just give me a moment to get prepared. I have never been naked in front of someone" Said Tigress as she was taking long breaths. "What the ?! Duh, that's it !" Po said in his mind...

"Tigress stop this ! You can't just yell at me to masturbate you ! These things are called "intimacy" because they are personal and... Well, "intimate"! (Sigh)"

"But... We are in companionship, right ? We share almost everything in our lives. I have no problem with sharing myself with you" Said Tigress with that "cat face"（＾ω＾）again... (Oooh, cute)

"Well, yeah but... (Sigh) This is just not the best time Tigress. I understand that you are in heat, but I just don't have that taste right now. I am still trying to get over the... Things that happened a week ago"

"What does it mean that I am in "heat" ?"

"Well, it means that you are hungry for sex and stuff"

"(Sigh) Po... Didn't Oogway tell you about how yesterday is history, but today is a gift ?"

"Ugh... Yeah, but-"

"This is the same thing Po... You just have to let it go. I know that we have been trough bad things, but that is already over. We must move on"

"You still don't know how sex works... You will get disgusted again"

"Then why did I put my paw right into my genitals ? It's disgusting, but I did it for the pleasure... Same will be with sex"

"But you are forgetting about the possibility of-"

"Shh !" Tigress covered Po's mouth with her paw "No more words... We are going to have sex tonight... Promise ?"

"(Mumbling)"

"Now that's better" Tigress smiled and ran towards another secret place to dry her clothes. Po was just standing there, wondering: What the hell just happened ?...

"Oh, I can't believe I am actually going to do it ! Mmhmm, what if it is even better than masturbation ? Aagh, I just can't wait !" Said Tigress to herself as she was drying her wet clothes. She has never been so pumped as now, and something even I can't understand as the narrator: How the hell did Tigress change her Pov so instantly ? Nevermind... She was drying her clothes and wondering why a certain part of her pants have a different shade. When she looked inside she saw some tiny microscopic bits of fluids that were still laying on it. She never wore underwear, so it got soaked right into her black pants (Does she even know what underwear is ?).

Oh, sorry I forgot... The place she was in was a smaller flat rock, some km away from the lake. It was maybe even more private than the lake, so she didn't mind to stay naked there. I am not a fabric expert, but her clothes were made from a cloth that was able to dry in 10 minutes. Tigress's fur was already dried enough, as the clothes soaked all the water from it, so Tigress didn't spend any more seconds there and immediately went back to the village... (Of course, she dressed up first before going there)

The trip back took 10 minutes, because this time she wasn't doing any feline acrobatics stuff, and was just calmly walking. She was trying to somehow imagine how sex looks like. She didn't know how to imagine Po inserting his genitals to hers, but she did know how to imagine the pleasure she would feel. Po was mentioning that masturbation is connected to sex, so the only thing that was pumping Tigress to do it was the need for pleasure. Yeah, she was in definitive heat... However, the question is: How will Tigress react when Po pulls down his pants and he will begin the act ? Yes, Po doesn't have a need for sex and is definitely against doing it tonight, but how can he resist to a beautiful naked feline ? Honestly, any male would get into dreamland if he saw naked Tigress posing right in front of him...

Tigress finally arrived at the village. It was still a couple of hours before evening should show up in sun's color, and Tigress didn't have anything to do... No villain or a bandit has appeared in the Valley of Peace for a long time, and I bet it would take at least a week more, maybe two, before someone showed up. She didn't have the taste to meditate, even when it was her most favorite thing to do. What was she supposed to do then ?

Because there was nothing else to do, she just kept walking around. It was boring and the time went so slow, that it would be impossible that someone inpatient as Po wouldn't die from heart attack. It wasn't usual for Tigress to get bored, but this was even worse than "boring"... The best thing to do would be to kick some butt, but she can't just run to someone and start beating him...

The endless walking went for a good hour, but it felt like damn 5 hours... She realized that this walking around is pointless. She thought that maybe if she went to the Jade Palace something would pop out, like a quest from Shifu or just anything.

So she did exactly that...

It didn't take long for Tigress to get to the Jade Palace. If she taught Po how to get trough 1000 steps without getting exhausted and stuff, then that would make things much easier. But Po is a lazy panda, do you really expect him to learn such things ? Well, nevermind, she got to the top and went to open the big front doors, but they were surprisingly closed. This made Tigress uncomfortable because Shifu never locked the Jade Palace. She was just about to kick the damn doors out, but she saw Viper that was just passing trough:

"Hey Viper"

"Hi Tigress"

"Why are the doors locked ?"

"Oh, Shifu went away for a week, and he didn't want to risk anyone stealing memorabilia from the Jade Palace"

"Hmm..." Tigress thought.

"What are you doing here anyway ?"  
"I have nothing to do... And I don't want to get messy from training, I have a meeting with Mr. Ping this evening"

"Oh... Well, why don't you meditate ?"

"I don't have the mood to do so... In fact, I would really like to masturbate again, it is even more relaxing !"

"Mastur-... WOAH! WHAT ?!"

"You don't know what it masturbation ? Well, Po is an expert in it, you can go ask him for explanation"

"Po is an ex-... Tigress ? You and Po were... WHAT ?!"

"Actually, I am going to have sex with him tonight. Oh, I am so excited !" Tigress did that cute cat face（＾ω＾）again (oooooooh). It is interesting how Tigress developed some new facial expression, and especially such cute ones !

"Did you ever had sex before Tigress ?"

"No"

"Oh... It's uh... Wonderful, that you want to lose virginity with... Po..." Viper said disgustedly.

"Virginity ? What does it mean ?"

"Ugh... Purity ?"

"So sex is about taking a bath ? That doesn't seem so bad"

"Wh-... No ! Po didn't explain you virginity ?"

"Nah, he just explained me sex and masturbation... What else matters, right ?"

"Pfft, males... Well, virginity is when-"

"Hey Ti, hey Viper !" A male panda voice came from behind these two females.

"Po ?!" Viper yelled with an angry face.

"Um, what di-" Tigress wanted to finish her sentence, but Viper and Po got into a hassle about Po not explaining Virginity to Tigress. Tigress herself didn't hear any word from their hassle, but was upset that Viper didn't tell her the warning. She left these two yelling at each other, so she doesn't disturb them in their "noble discussion".

"You just explained to her how it works, but didn't tell her the risks ?!"

"Well, I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to do so ! She broke into crying !"

"She cried ?!"

"Duh, don't bring this thing again Viper ! You have no idea what I've been trough..."

"Why didn't you explained her today ? Or yesterday ?"

"I didn't think about it anymore... Until today..."

"Then why didn't you tell her today ?"

"Hmm, let me see... Maybe, BECAUSE SHE NEARLY UNDRESSED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME ?!"

"You have to do something Po... She can't just walk around and tell everyone how her masturbating was great"

"Why don't you tell her everything ? You are a girl, you understand how girls think and stuff..."

"My sexuality is different from Tigress... I am a snake and she is a mammal. But you are a mammal too, and since she sees you as "sex expert", YOU have to tell her"

"But I don't know how to explain her girls' stuff"

"Then make up something ! Or ask Mei Mei"

"Mei Mei ? I no longer talk with her anymore... After the incident, she stopped flirting with me, and I absolutely love that , so I have no intention of going back to her !"

"Then I don't know Po... Just tell her something to stop with this, or we are going to get into trouble"

"How ? She doesn't listen to me"

"I am sure when she is going to hear "it will hurt" she will calm down her enthusiasm"

"(Sigh)... Alright, but please, don't tell anyone"

"Heh, of course Po..." Viper smiled as she crawled down to the village...

* * *

 **In the evening...**

Po was trying to find Tigress for a long time, but he just couldn't find her anywhere. It was like, every time he was close to her she just disappeared into thin air... This time, he tried to look at The Sacred Pool of Tears, but she wasn't there even. Now, he was trying to find her under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. However, he saw that the sun is just about to change its surroundings color into orange, so he gave up on searching for her... Yeah, he was just about to leave and do something else, but then something blinked in his mind: "Wait ! Doesn't Tigress have something with my dad this evening ? That's it !" Yelled Po for himself in his mind, and began to run down to the village.

As for Tigress, she went to the Noodle Shop. The village was pretty lonely and calm in the evening, just a few villagers taking a walk... When Tigress arrived at the Noodle Shop, there were still some last customers. Mr. Ping was serving the last bowls of soup, preparing to close the shop after the last costumers finally leave. Tigress didn't even enter the Noodle Shop, she was just peeking from the entrance, but even when just peeking, Mr. Ping immediately noticed her. He got so excited that he is going to talk with the mate of his son !

"Tigress ! Please, come in !" Shouted Mr. Ping as he entered the kitchen. Tigress felt little embarrassed, as those 4 customers began to stare at her. Damn, why is every customer staring at everyone ? She quickly walked into the kitchen and closed the door...

"Do you want tea ?"

"Yes please" Tigress sat at the table. Mr. Ping quickly prepared the tea, while counting the money he made today. When he counted all the money, the customers finally ate all of their food and went home. Everyone in the village knew that the closing time is in the evening, so no one else came to have some soup. Mr. Ping served the tea to Tigress and sat in front of her. Both of them were quiet, Tigress was just taking sips and Mr. Ping was thinking of many questions about Po. But after a while, Mr. Ping decided to stop this silence:

"So, how are you and Po doing ?"

"It's fine..." Tigress took a sip.

"When are you going to get married ?" Mr. Ping asked out of nowhere. This question surprised Tigress, because she never thought about getting married to Po (Her eyes opened wide), and Po never hinted he wanted to marry her... But who knows what his real intentions are, right ?

"Um... We haven't discussed that yet"

"Po always wanted to get married to you... He even dreamt about it once"

"R-Really ?" Tigress blushed.

"Yeah... He has dirty mind when he thinks about you"

"Oh... That's... Good, I suppose ?" Tigress blushed more.

"The entire town talks about your relationship... I am so proud that Po has such beautiful and kind companion"

"Um..." Tigress began to blush so much, that it could be seen even under that orange fur of hers.

"What about Shifu ? Does he appreciate Po as your companion ?"

"Well... He didn't care about it at all, but he helped me a lot in our relationship"

"That's surprising... I would bet that he has gone mad when he first heard it"

"Heh, me too" Tigress smiled.

"And I also bet that Po is annoying, a lot" Mr. Ping smiled too.

"Sometimes... (sip)"

"I was thinking if you wanted to... Sleepover in the Noodle Shop, so you don't have to be in that boring Jade Palace every night. And Po will be pleased, as well as I to have a guest" Mr. Ping with **"ABSOLUTELY NO DIRTY INTENTION"** (yeah, toootalllyyy without intending soooomethiiiing). This question surprised Tigress even more than the question about getting married. She didn't understand why he wanted her to stay in the Noodle Shop for a night...

"I... I am not sure why you ask. Both Po and I sleep in the Jade Palace without any complaining"

"No, no, no ! Forget I was asking... I know you two want some privacy"

"Um... That's not the-"

"I wouldn't like if someone could hear me during mating too"

"I've... Nothing"

"Heh, does Po still have an action figure of you ?"

"Probably"

"It is his most favorite action figure... Most of the time, he is playing only with it"

"Well, he had crush on me since he became The Dragon Warrior"

"Po wasn't interested in females before he met you personally. Maybe because there weren't many attractive females around..."

"Um, but when he became The Dragon Warrior, then the whole village must have crush on him, isn't that true ?"

"Yes, but Po was only interested in you... Even around lots of pandas, he couldn't stop thinking about you... Hmm, you felines are just magnets for males" Mr. Ping giggled, "In fact... I wonder how is it possible, that such attractive female didn't have a companion, for such a long time ?"

Tigress got a rather sad face from hearing such question... She wasn't thinking any more about the things that happened before Po showed up and taught her how to be a real friend. It was definitely traumatizing to talk about it, as she didn't have that many good memories from her childhood, or her young adult life before Po. The only one that was able to get trough that wall blocking Tigress's heart was Po. No one else has ever gotten so emotionally close to her, to be able to ask such things... What is she supposed to answer Mr. Ping now ?

"(Sigh)... Mr. Ping, I don't think I can answer that... It is really hard for me to talk about such personal things..."

"Tigress, Tigress... (Sigh) We might become a family one day. Knowing each other bonds our relationship. While I am not the bio dad of Po, I still feel like a parent figure in his life. If Po is your companion now, then you must have opened yourself entirely to him... And if Po was able to understand, then I will surely do too" Even when Mr. Ping was talking like a real father, Tigress kept being silent. Her ears flattened, and she didn't have the courage to talk with Mr. Ping about these emotional things...

"I might not have been the best father or the best person to talk to... But I know when someone chokes his emotions, trying to avoid the past" No one else has ever heard such words from Mr. Ping... It was like he was talking to his own daughter. This just shows how much he appreciates the mate of his son. I have to be honest, at first I didn't believe this was Mr. Ping. It looked like someone used a shift stone !

"I... I-I... (Sigh)" Tigress couldn't let any sentence come out of her mouth.

"Maybe if you-" Mr. Ping wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud sound of doors that have been just kicked out:

"Po ?! What are you doing ?!" Mr. Ping yelled as he nearly died from heart attack.

"Tigress ! Thank god you are here !"

"Po ? What the hell are you doing here ?"

"Tigress, you haaaveeeummm... Dad, could you please leave us alone ?"

"Whatever you two have to say, you can say in front of me !" Mr. Ping crossed his wings.

"Um, hehe... Dad, have you ever heard of privacy ?"

"Your dad is right. Tell me what do you need Po" Tigress said out of nowhere, as her tail began to slightly move around.

"What ?! (facepalm) Ugh... Ti, it is a secret... You know"

"Pfft, Po, if you are discussing your birthday gift for me, you can say it near me... I will act like surprised" Mr. Ping went out of the table to look at the empty doorway.

"But that wouldn't be a surprise ! Haha, right Tigress ? Eh ?" Po slightly punched Tigress in her shoulder and got a fake smile. Tigress was just confusedly looking at both Po and Mr. Ping, not knowing what to think about what is happening...

A long silence just entered the kitchen. It was a really awkward moment. A long minute of just 3 creatures staring at each other, not saying anything. You could definitely say that it was also kind of creepy.

"Po, I am here to have a nice cup of tea. What about you tell me the secret on our date ?"

"B-b-bu-bu"

"Po !" Tigress said, this time more loudly.

"Jeez, why is everything so complicated ?!" Po said loudly to himself as he left the kitchen. He also didn't forget to kick into a wall, even when he knew it will hurt like hell. While Tigress and Mr. Ping carried on with their discussion, Po walked to the bridge to look at the river. The bursting sun was reflecting on the water's surface. It was a really nice scene... If only Po could feel it in a different time...

"What the hell is this supposed to mean ?!" Po yelled out of full lungs and began to hit the bridge's construction with his paws. Thankfully, it was strong enough to resist it... "This is the same damn thing, as the week before ! It get's complicated, then when I think it is all cool and stuff, it will climax into another mess !" Po was getting really mad at this point. It wasn't usual for such anger to come from Po, but when it did, then it was really serious...

"I mean, seriously !" Po very harshly kicked into the bridge's construction "Aaarggh ! Dammit !" Po moaned from pain, as some bricks fell down to the river. Well, it looks like the construction wasn't so strong after all...

"(Sigh)... I am talking to myself... Again..." Po sighed as he finally calmed down... Now, he was just looking at the reflected sun on the water's surface. This was usually the time Po was getting some interesting thoughts and ideas, but surprisingly, this time nothing came to his mind... He was just looking and looking at it the whole time, with his mind totally blank...

I have no idea how exactly long he was doing this, but it definitely did took, at least, about a half an hour for him to realize the time presence. Isn't it wonderful ? Po actually managed to blankly stare at a river for half an hour ! Anyway, now he finally realized that there is a thing named "time". The whole half an hour felt for him like 3 minutes. He did, however, notice that the sun has moved a lot to the horizon. The moon still didn't appear in the sky, but I bet that it wouldn't take long.

"Hmm, the time goes so fast... (Sigh) Maybe I should go to the "secret lake" to prepare things" Po said to himself and began to walk to his destination... The streets were now completely empty. Even the 24/7 applecart wasn't there anymore ! While he was walking, he was praying that Tigress would show up somewhere, so he could tell her risks and thus avoid mating with her. It is very interesting how the taste for mating switched its sides. Now it was Tigress that was horny, and Po that was the "no taste for sex" person.

It was certainly difficult to get to the location, but there was a little shortcut Po knew about. So the whole trip there took about 15 minutes. During the trip, he tripped over a small rock (because he is blind), and scratched his belly. I think that is like, everything that was interesting on it. Anyway, back to the main story:

He finally arrived at the secret place. It was sooo beautiful, that I don't even know how I can express it in words ! Imagine it was beautiful as when Tigress arrived there, but in the evening, it was like 100x times better ! What a beautiful sight it was ! He found a nice place near a rock and put the golden blanket there. The same golden blanket that he used on the "fail date". It was proudly shining in the sun's heat. Po also brought a basket with peaches, and a nice bottle of special elixir, that tasted really good. Wait... Where did he get it in the first place ?

Um... Alright, let's pretend that this basket and bottle just appeared out of nowhere. You know, some damn universe mystery thing...

And now, he just had to wait until the moon comes out. He laid on the blanket and took a panda nap. The sun was moving sooo slowly now, that it literally made him fell asleep hard... You would be expecting that some dream would come up, right ? It is shocking, but Po didn't have any dream this time ! Everything he saw in his nap, was a big noodle soup, that was spinning, or... Whatever move it was doing...

 **…...**

"Po !" A loud sound came from next of Po. All tho he sensed it, it didn't wake him up from his nap. But what was coming next...

"Aargh ! Jeez !" Po moaned from pain as someone just punched his belly. Now, this actually woke him up enough, to not fell asleep again in like 4 seconds. He opened his eyes, looked up, and saw a tall, striped person. It was pretty obvious to him that it was Tigress. He scratched his head and stood up.

"Did you had to hit me ?" Po said with sour face expression.

"I was trying to wake you up for a whole minute..." Tigress slightly punched Po's arm. Po yawned and stretched his big panda arms. He realized that it was already night time, as the moon was high up on the sky, shining in reflection fo the lake. When he looked around, he could also see little fireflies. It made him smile a little, as he sensed some heavy romantic atmosphere.

"Heh, isn't this place lovely ?" Po took a long breath.

"Indeed" Tigress put her arms behind her back.

"Guess what Ti"

"I don't favor guessing games"  
"This time I brought some yummy peaches, and a delicate bottle of love juice, mhmm"

"Um... That's nice..." Tigress slightly smiled. Something was, however weird in her behavior. She was constantly crossing her legs from nervosity, and her facial expression was like she was in dreamland. Basically, the face you do when you are in love. Po found it adorable, so he didn't ask her for a reason of her acting...

"So, ugh..." Po took a bottle into his paws "You want some ?"

"What's the love juice"

"You don't know it ?" Po opened the bottle "It's tasty as hell"

"Is it alcohol ?" Tigress wondered...

"What ? Of course not... It's just... You know... With some special ingredients to it" Po said and drank a bit from the love juice. You could definitely tell it was delicious by his facial expression.

"Erm... I think I'll just have a peach" Tigress said as she grabbed a peach from the basket, and took a bite from it. It was really juicy and fresh. She never tasted such delicious peaches before !

"Mhmm, where did you get these ? (Bite)"

"Aaah, it's so yummy" Po moaned from good taste of the love juice.

"Um... (Sigh) Nevermind... (Bite)" This was the first time Tigress was eating something so slowly. She usually just took tofu and eat it, but now, she is truly enjoying the amazing taste of fresh peaches.

However, Po didn't know one important thing... This "love juice" is really alcohol drink. And from observing how much he just drank, it mixed his brain so much, that he actually forgot to tell Tigress about the virginity risks. No, he didn't get completely drunk, he just became more "enthusiast" in everything. It was basically "fall in love" drink, making you feel horny and stuff...

"This is so amazing, aaagh... Oops, looks like I just drank it all, hehe" Po dropped the bottle and sat on the blanket. Tigress finished eating the yummy peach and set right next to him. Usually, Tigress was the one that was cuddling, but this time, Po pushed her first to his chest. This act surprised Tigress, as her eyes opened wide, but after a while returned to their normal form.

"Mhmm, Po... Looks like I am not the only one excited, right ?" Tigress giggled as her tail began to wiggle from side to side.

"Have you ever wondered, on how beautiful my paws are ?" Po asked the most surprising question ever.

"Ugh... Sure, why not..." Tigress confusedly answered, and got that "this is weird" facial expression.

"This day is just wonderful !"

"Y-yeah ?"

"It's like noodle soup combined with dumplings, but the taste is two times doubled !"

"Erm... That's great"

"Yeah, I know !"

"Okay, you don't have to shout so much"

"Um... Sorry, I am just so happy !" Po wrapped his arms around Tigress. She didn't say anything, just slightly purred and licked Po's cheek.

"I love it so much when you lick me" Po smiled and rested his head on Tigress's head. Tigress smiled even more and licked Po's cheek again. From the looks of it, he was turned on by it, as something began to grow in his pants. Tigress didn't notice it, as she was full of enthusiasm by just thinking about how sex might feel like. This cute couple cuddling went for a while already... And that was about to change:

"Um... Po ?"

"Hm ?"

"Erm... When are we going to finally have sex ?"

Now, you probably won't believe me, but something in that word completely changed Po's behavior. That "in love" feeling inside of him just disappeared into thin air. He broke the lovely cuddling and walked away to the lake. Tigress got sad that Po left her, and when she saw how he was staring at the lake... She just had to talk with him. This was not normal from Po...

"Po ?" Tigress silently asked as she stood up and came close to him. She was just a few centimeters from his back. Po didn't turn around, nor speak. This got her worried and confused also...

"Why did you walk away ?" Tigress put her paw on his shoulder, but Po shrugged it away:

"Sorry, Ti... I just... Don't want it to be mentioned again"

"B-But you promised me-"

"I know, but... This is not the best time..."

"Right... And the next time I ask you, you will reply the same damn thing" Tigress crossed her arms, and got her classical "Tigress face" that she tended to use when she was mildly upset.

"(Sigh)... Just tell me... What difference is at when you will have your first sex" Po said with no emotions at all...

"I just... I... I-I... (Gasp) Dammit, I don't know what the difference is ! Am I really asking for that much ?" Tigress shouted, "What am I supposed to do, to make you want it as much as I do ?!"

"You don't even know what sex truly is Tigress !" Po shouted as well while gesturing with his arms.

"That's why I am asking you ! I want to know it the way you do !" Tigress shouted even more loudly, but no reply came from Po...

Po wasn't replying anything. From there on, he stayed quiet. Even when Tigress kept saying more things, Po didn't sense any word coming from her mouth. It looked like he is deaf... As for Tigress, she got a brilliant idea, but she wasn't sure if she wants to do it. It was totally against her principals... A minute silence just passed trough the wind.

"(Sigh)... Fine then !" Tigress broke the silence and decided to do the most unexpected thing on the entire planet. Po was still "deaf" and didn't respond any word, nor gesture...

With concern, she unbuttoned all the buttons on her robe, revealing her orange colored shiny fur. She then untied the... Thing, that was holding her pants. In a second, all of these clothes slid down, revealing beautiful naked tiger female. Tigress was really nervous and uncomfortable. She was thinking of getting those clothes back again... But no more concerned ! She took a loooong breath, and punched Po's arm:

"Duh, I already said that **I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS !** " Po yelled full out of his lungs and turned around with upset face. That face was about to change, after he turned around and saw naked Tigress close to him, right in front of his eyes...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **(I WILL RELEASE THE LAST CHAPTER AS SOON AS THE SCHOOL ENDS ! :))**


End file.
